Armada
by rika08
Summary: Centuries ago, a strange craft crash landed on Oa. Its pilot was a single female. Her origins are unknown, but her future with the Green Lanterns is certian. When a Red Lantern threat is growing out in Frontier space. Hal Jordan, Kilowog, Aya, and Razer will stop them whatever it takes. reprise of episodes with twist
1. Beware My Power

Beware My Power

"Good call, Ganthet. Another minute and I would've-"

"Said something stupid?" Kilowog asked. "Yeah I think that ship sailed a long time ago, Jordan."

Hal Jordan and Kilowog followed the lead of Guardian Ganthet toward the commissary, or the direction they thought the commissary was in. After a heated argument with Guardian Appa, Hal had completely forgotten their direction. Kilowog, on the other hand, had not.

"Hey, this ain't the way to the commissary." Kilowog said.

"Indeed. I thought we might enjoy taking a more scenic route." Ganthet said.

They flew over the aviary dome. The white dome retracted beneath them. Hals jaw dropped when he spied the vessel within the dome. The sleek, green and white ship was the most stunning ship he'd ever seen. A large green orb was station just between the tail and main section of the ship.

"What is that?" Hal drooled.

"Oh that. Nothing really." Ganthet answered nonchalantly. "The Interceptor crashed landed on Oa over a century ago. After extensive repairs, the ship is now powered on the green energy itself."

"HOLY CRUD." Kilowog mused.

"How…fast?" Hal asked.

"Well the Interceptor is potentially the fastest ever created by sentient life." Ganthet explained.

"_Potentially_?"

"The Interceptor hasn't flown since it landed. What more, when it was discovered, we found a passenger stowed away in a stasis pod, however, she was severely injured. Combining cybernetic technology with the green energy, we were able to revive her. She is now the Interceptor's Artificial Intelligence." Ganthet explained.

"Wait, didn't she have any memories, any planet to return to?" Kilowog asked.

Ganthet shook his head. "The damage to her mind was so extensive, that all she knows now is what she learns through the Guardian's and the Interceptor programming. All through a cerebral interface that links her mind to the vessel."

Hal started flying down toward the ship.

"Uh uh." Kilowog said, grabbing Hal's shoulder. "I know that look. Jordan, this isn't one a your Earth jet-thingies."

"Look, I'll take her up, I'll work the bugs out, then we'll fly her to the frontier and we'll take care of the lantern killer." Hal explained.

"I doubt that will come to pass. It is much too risky." Ganthet said. "And all guardians must be in agreement. Some will doubt the very existence of this lantern killer."

"Then why show us this?" Kilowog asked.

"I told you my friends; we're simply taking the scenic route." Ganthet answered. He flew past Kilowog and Hal toward the commissary.

* * *

Hal was used to disobeying orders. Especially ones given by Guardian Appa. The little Guardian had a knack for giving him orders that were just begging to be disobeyed. And with Ganthet's subtle viewing of the Interceptor, Hal couldn't resist the opportunity now. He hugged himself against the wall, out of sight of the security system. He glanced around the corner at the patrol rod guarding the entrance to the hanger dome. He constructed an energy replica of Ganthet and sent him down the corridor.

"_Identify." _the guard said.

"Ganthet of the Guardians." Hal mimicked.

"_Incorrect. Simulant detected. Contacting security."_

Hal quickly blasted the guard post and ran through the corridor. The hanger was empty and dark. Hal moved quickly toward the ship. He took a quick glance around and ran into a strong chest. Hal topped backwards and looked up.

"Kinda figured you turn up here, hot shot." It was Kilowog. "Just your style. You borrow the ship, rush into danger, catch the killer, save the day. Big hero."

"You forgot get the girl." Hal said, getting up from the floor. "There's probably a girl somewhere in all this. Don't try to stop me big guy."

"Who's tryin' to stop ya? I'm coming with you." Kilowog said. He lifted two lantern batteries from behind his back. "Forget anything?"

Hal smirked. "Okay, you can tag along."

"I've been saving your butt ever since boot camp. No reason to stop now." Kilowog replied.

They flew onto the docking ramp and walked up into the Interceptor. They walked up into landing deck. They stopped short of entering the deck.

"Whoa." Kilowog mused.

"Look at that." Hal said.

In front of them was a large green lantern batter just in the next room.

"This thing's engine is a giant power battery." Kilowog mused.

They walked into the lift and found themselves on the main deck. The deck was empty of any furniture, with console spread out across the deck.

"She's beautiful." Hal said.

"_She_?"

"She. A ship is always a she." Hal explained. "I wonder how you fly this baby."

Suddenly one of the pods inside the wall emerged. A long cylinder pod emerged from the wall and stopped. It was encased in a frost covered seal. The seal popped opened, hissing as it released in interior pressure slowly. The lid opened completely and a young woman sat up. She wore a white, skin tight flight suit that looked more like a dress. The suit covered her body just below her shoulders and stopped just mid-thigh, leaving the remainder of her legs uncovered. Ring cluster of what looked like pearls, wrapped around her left leg. Green energy strips enhanced the suit, running across sections of her suit, all leading to the green energy plate on her chest. The left wrist held a cybernetic armband built into the suit. Her head was protected by a white helmet. Her mouth was covered by a shield along with a clear shield over her eyes. The shield dropped, revealing a human face with bright blue eyes.

"Please define term _beautiful_." She said.

"She must the survivor." Kilowog whispered.

"Hello…Aya, we're your new best friends, Hal and Kilowog. We want to learn how to fly the Interceptor." Hal explained.

Doors slid open behind them "In flight preparation protocols, it is productive to be on the bridge." Aya slid off the bed and onto the floor in one fluid motion. She walked between them and led them to the bridge. The bridge was section into two levels. The main flight console was situation on the upper portion of the bridge. The second level held the remainder of the bridge controls with four other seats.

"A.I. does not spell Aya. It spells _Iieee._ And how do you even know she doesn't already have a name?" Kilowog said.

"But Aya's a pretty name. Pretty name for a pretty girl." Hal said, taking the upper level seat.

"Don't you ever stop?" Kilowog asked.

"New designation accepted, Aya." Aya said.

"Aya, would you like to play a game?" Hal asked.

"What game?"

"This game is called _'Joy Ride'_." Hal answered.

Aya was silent for a moment. Her face was expressionless, but the amount of time spent in silence told them she was contemplating the idea. "How was one play _'Joy Ride'_?"

"It's actually very simply." Hal said. "We fly out to the frontier space, to these coordinates, and back to Oa."

"Understood." Aya nodded. She walked to the lower deck and took a seat.

The landing ramp rose back to the ship. The doors sealed shut. The hanger dome opened up, revealing the Oan night sky. The Interceptor slowly rose from the hanger. It flew quietly over Oa, toward the sky.

Kilowog glanced out the side panel of the view screen. "Company's coming."

Hal looked toward Kilowog and balked. The Guardians were flying alongside the Interceptor. Appa was pounding on the screen, ordering them to the ground. If they landed it was over for them and the frontier lanterns. "Initiate ultra-warp now."

"Ultra-warp protocols require at least forty-three minutes to calculate." Aya replied. She turned in her chair to face Hal.

"Aya, listen to me, Kilowog and I are Green Lanterns. We help people, right now there's some other Green Lanterns in trouble at the coordinates I gave you." Hal explained.

"It is unsafe to bypass protocols." Aya replied.

"Green Lanterns risk their lives to save the lives of theirs. Aya, please." Hal begged.

Aya turned toward her consol. Hal look down at his consol. The ultra-warp protocols were quickly bypassed. The Interceptor began to shudder around them. The Interceptor was thrust into a worm-hole like stream. Colors passed by in seconds.

"Warning, bypassing protocols has resulted in unstable ultra-warp field. Disintegration, immanent." Aya informed.

The warning systems rang out loudly.

"Hull integrity at seven point seven one percent." Aya informed.

"Aya, can you convert to manual controls?" Hal asked.

"Affirmative, however manual control of the vehicle while in ultra-warp-"

"Do it!" Hal ordered.

Aya initiated the transfer from her console. At Hal's console, the manual steering column emerged from the console. Hal took control over the ship. Hal steered the Interceptor into the side of the ultra-warp field. Kilowog staggered around the bridge.

"How is this better? "He asked.

"If I can slow us down, I might be able to punch through the ultra-warp conduit without breaking her apart." Hal explained.

The Interceptor bounced from side to side of the field. Inside, Kilowog was tossed from side to side around the bridge. Aya remained firmly planet in her seat. Alarms continued to ring out on the bridge. Hal steered the Interceptor into the field again. This time, the ship punched through the field in a burst of white light. The ship emerged from the field, into open space.

Kilowog groaned and sat up. "Whoa. Frontier space."

Hal leaned back in his chair. "I wonder what the odds are of making my date with Carol."

"A billion light years from home and that's what you're thinking? You must've really lost it for this girl." Kilowog said.

"Uh no." Hal said.

"Attention, I am picking telemetry from a nearby power ring." Aya said.

Kilowog walked down to the main console. "It's a GL. And Hal, whoever he is, he's alive."

"But not for long." Aya said, her voice almost hinting to concern. "He is in a firefight and losing."

Hal's eyes narrowed. This was it. "Buckle up, people. This is now officially a rescue mission. Aya, plot us a course."

Aya quickly entered the coordinates. "Plotted."

The Interceptor came to the planet where the lantern energy originated from. They pulled into the planets gravity, dipping toward the surface. They could see the GL lying on the ground, confronted by two red suited enemies. Hal rose from his seat in disbelief.

"What the heck are those?" Kilowog asked.

"A problem. Aya, take control." Hal ordered. "Bring us around and separate that GL from the others."

Aya rose from her seat and took the controls. "Understood."

Kilowog and Hal left the bridge and ran to the lift. They dropped onto the landing ramp. The ramp lowered them out into the atmosphere. They watched the Interceptor open fire on the reds, sending them far from the GL. The Intercept came back around and landed outside the gorge. Kilowog and Hal jumped off the ramp and took flight. Just seconds after taking flight, red energy blasted them both out of the air. They hit the ground hard, but easily managed to regain their footing.

Hal charged his ring and launched a construct hand at the two incoming. The taller of the two managed to break through the construct with ease. The round one launched a fire construct, which easily shattered Kilowog's shield. Kilowog and Hal quickly took flight.

"Weaklings, your feeble constructs are crushed beneath Red Lanterns might!" yelled the round one.

Hal and Kilowog landed behind a ruble pile.

"Red Lantern? What the narts is a Red Lantern?" Kilowog demanded.

"These guys I'm guessing." Hal answered. He glanced back. "Let's move."

They took flight again, trying to put more distance between themselves and the reds. Several blasts came from behind, trying to take them out of the sky, but Kilowog and Hal managed to avoid them. Kilowog turned and constructed a large shield that collided with the round Red Lantern. The second lantern cut the construct and zeroed in on Kilowog. He slammed his fist into Kilowog. Kilowog constructed a hammer and slammed it into the lantern, throwing him back. The red stopped short and launched an energy beam at Kilowog. Kilowog took flight and weaved between the remains.

"Kilowog, I got a sight on the GL!" Hal said.

Kilowog followed after him.

The Green Lantern was just ahead of them, using the ruble as a brace while he walked. He dropped to his knees just as they touched down. Kilowog constructed a shield, still taking on fire from the reds.

"Easy, we're the cavalry here to rescue you." Hal said. He lifted the lantern and flew him out of the danger zone.

Kilowog leapt out of the path of another energy blast.

Hal looked at his ring. "I'm running low; you have enough juice to fly him back?"

"Big shot GLh from Oa, huh? Maybe I oughta be saving you?" the lantern asked.

"I'll draw their fire while you get the comedian back to the Interceptor." Hal said.

"Yeah I had a feelin' that was coming. What do you want written on your tomb stone?" Kilowog asked.

"Spent the rest of his long life making sure his ring was charged." Hal answered. He flew out from their post behind the Red Lanterns. He shot out a beam, catching their attention and giving time for Kilowog to get out. The Reds launched a whip at him, but Hal managed to dodge and fly away.

Hal dodged the incoming fire from the red lanterns. He weaved around buildings and rocks. He constructed a mace and took out one of the hollowed towers. It collapsed on the round lantern, but the lead lantern remained. He fired at Hal, sending him to the ground. Hal landed on his stomach and pushed himself up. The red came barreling down on him. Hal jumped out of the way as the lanterns fist slammed into the ground. The lantern fired another blast, but Hal dodged, firing oe of his own. The red easily avoided the beam and tried another punch at Hal. Hal dodged and retaliated, but the red ducked his fist and managed a blow to his jaw. Hal stumbled to his knees.

The red constructed a small beam of light. Hal constructed a bat and charged. The two lanterns crossed their constructs, but both retained their shape. Hal's bat began crumbled in his hands. His ring beeped warningly. The red took the chance and blasted Hal into the air. Hal quickly flew off, leaving the lantern behind him. His ring was just about out. He ducked behind the ruble and checked his ring.

"Just enough for one last trick." He said. He stepped out and constructed himself flying away. He watched the red lantern follow his construct and take the bait. But the diversion didn't last long. His ring lost all power; his uniform vanished from his body, as did his construct diversion.

Hal took off running toward the Interceptor. The red lantern closed in on him, firing at him. Kilowog flew down from above and took out the lantern, allowing Hal his moment to get back to the ship. He could hear the fight continuing behind him and knew that Kilowog would have his back. He came to the ledge just over the Interceptor. If he could land on top of the engine room, he could charge his ring using the Interceptors battery. The two lanterns continued their pursuit on him. The fire at the ground, but Hl managed to avoid them. He willed himself to move faster.

"In brightest day, in blackest night, no evil shall escape my sight. Let those who worship evils might beware my power, Green Lanterns Light!" Hal leapt off the ledge and onto the Interceptors hull. The energy from the ship flowed into his ring. He stood up and turned to the red lanterns. He fired directly at the lanterns, sending them flying into space. Hal lowered his arm and collapsed on the hull.

* * *

Hal came to slowly. He opened his eyes to find Kilowog looking over him.

"Easy hotshot." He said. "Think you're pretty clever charging your ring off the engine like that? I say you're lucky you didn't blow your arm off."

"It feels like I did." Hal said.

"By my calculations, the energy output from the engines is more than enough to do so, Green Lantern Kilowog. I suggest refraining from doing so again from the exterior Hal Jordan." Aya said. She stood by Shyr Rev, who was lying unconscious on the other bed.

"What about the other-"

"Don't worry about hard case over there. He's gonna be a little sore, for the rest of his life." Kilowog answered.

"Actually I predict a six week healing factor before he is back to prime action." Aya said.

"Where are our friends, ball and chain?" Hal climbed off the bed.

"Your fireworks display sent them on a little trip." Kilowog answered. They walked into the bridge. "I got a bad feeling we'll be seeing them again soon. But in the meantime, who knows? Maybe we'll be back in time for your date with Carol after all."

"Dinner will have to wait. We're here now. We fight them. We stop them." Hal said. "Whatever it takes. However long it takes. We stop them."

* * *

okay so first attempt at gltas. basically a complete series reprise with a human Aya. so...let me know what you think.


	2. Razer's Edge

The Interceptor made its way through the Frontier space. A heavy feeling of uncertainty and dread had swept through the ship since its departure from Oa and the fight against the newly discovered Red Lanterns had begun. The tension has grown dramatically again after the capture of the Red Lantern Razer. He sat in his holding cell, his escape prevented by the green energy field. Aya stood by the cell entrance, replaying the feed of the planets destruction at Razer's request.

Kilowog walked through the field, entering the cell. "You like lookin' at that stuff pooser? You proud of what you did?"

Razer was silent.

"How many a you red lanterns are they? And why you hunting green lanterns?" he demanded, lifting Razer form his cot.

Again, Razer was silent.

Kilowog slammed Razer against the wall angrily. "Answer me!"

Hal rushed into the cell. "Easy there Kilowog. This thing's a rental remember?"

Kilowog gave an annoyed growl and tossed Razer aside, before storming out of the cell. Aya stepped from the cell, allowing Hal a moment with their prisoner.

Hal turned to Razer. "The Red Lantern's abandoned you, Razer. Left you for dead. I think that calls for a little payback, don't you? Help us, tell us what you know."

"I **do** hate the Red Lanterns for what they made me. But it doesn't mean that I stopped hating Green Lanterns. It just means I have more people to hate." Razer answered.

"Hal, the Guardians are on the comms." Kilowog called.

"On my way." Hal answered. He turned back to Razer. "You might want to think about what I said." He turned and left Razer in his cell.

On the bridge, Appa, Ganthet, and Sayd were already present through the vidcomm. Appa looked less than pleased when Hal entered the bridge.

"Ganthet, Sayd." Hal said. "Appa."

Ganthet nodded to Hal in acknowledgement. _"Green Lantern Jordan. The council is discussing what form of action to take with your recent show on Oa."_

"_I vote for expulsion from the core."_ Appa said.

"_I believe that Hal Jordan should remain in possession of the Interceptor for the time being."_ Ganthet replied.

"_Hal Jordan stole the Interceptor and you want to reward him by granting him command of it?"_ Appa exclaimed.

"_Appa, we have no choice. They are our only line of defense in the frontier. Besides at this distance, there is very little we can do to punish Jordan anyway."_ Ganthet explained.

"_Then we are of one mind."_ Sayd said. _"The crew of the Interceptor is tasked with gather information on the Red Lantern threat, taking reasonable action to slow their advance."_

"_We may be of one mind, but only under protest."_ Appa said. _"Now, what is the status of the Red Lanterns ring?"_

"Safe, in a stasis box." Kilowog answered.

"Yeah the ring doesn't take up much room, unfortunately Razer does. What do you suggest we do with him?" Hal asked.

"_Even you know your duty, Hal Jordan. He must be imprisoned."_ Appa answered.

And with that, the council's image vanished.

"Fools, for what I have done, they should execute me." Razer mumbled.

"I do not understand your desire for self-destruction. If one regrets ones actions, one should find a way to make restitution." Aya said.

"I'm not about to debate this with a cyborg!" Razer snapped.

Aya said nothing, but she continued to stare at Razer. For a moment, he thought his statement had upset her. But in the few days of watching her, she had shown no emotional response to anyone. He doubted she would start now.

"Aya, bridge please." Hal called.

Aya turned from Razer's cell without a word and walked onto the bridge,

"So, any orders?" Kilowog asked.

"Yeah, find me a prison. It's not like we can drop off Razer at a Green Lantern science cell." Hall said.

"Frontier Lanterns use privatized penitentiaries." Aya commented, taking her seat at one of the consoles. "I can compile a detailed list-"

"That's won't be necessary, Aya. Just something nearby." Hal said.

"But nothing too nice." Kilowog remarked.

Aya quickly started her search for the penitentiary. It took her all but a minute to find a nearby cell and plot a course. The penitentiary was constructed within the confines of an asteroid. The entire asteroid was a penitentiary, capable of housing close to ten thousand prisoners at maximum capacity. As Aya had put it. The Interceptor landed in one of the many hangers. Hal and Kilowog escorted a bound Razer down the plank of the ship onto the asteroid.

"Wow, she really took your word about the 'nothing too nice' thing." Hal stated as they walked off the ship.

The interior of the prison wasn't too far different than the exterior. Sporadic yellow crystals lined the hanger walls, providing illumination around them. Canisters of unknown supplies were stacked out of the way of prisoners and guardsmen.

"It ain't that bad." Kilowog said.

"Are you kidding, this places give me the creeps." Hal replied. "It's like fear radiates from the walls. It's a dark, dank, repulsive hole full of-"

"Spiders." Kilowog said.

"I was gonna say rats, but-oh!"

Two arachnid type guards emerged from the dark corridor in front of them, both wielding spears. Their big, numerous blue eyes zeroed in on them. Then a third spider emerged.

"Welcome, well Green Lanterns. It's been long time since we've host a prisoner for our esteemed colleges in justice." He said.

"I take it you're the warden?" Hal stated.

"I am Myglom." He answered. "I operate this prison on behalf of the Spider Guild. Oh, it appears you have something for me."

"This piece of word is Razer. We have documented evidence of his crimes against sentient-"

"Oh I'm quite confident he's guilty." Myglom said, walking behind Razer. "No one has ever escaped this facility. I'm very proud of that. But I'm even more proud of our rehabilitation program. You'll find that nearly one hundred percent of our former guests never return to a life of crime."

"Well, I'm sold." Kilowog said eagerly. "Myglom we hereby remand custody of the prisoner Razer, to your care."

The spider guards took hold of Razer and walked him into the corridors.

"That's one Red Lantern down." Hal said.

"More where that came from." Kilowog said. They turned back toward the Interceptor.

* * *

Back onboard the Interceptor, Hal and Kilowog had taken to the bridge. Aya was seated at the far console, working on their next coordinates. Kilowog was looking at Razer's ring, still imprisoned in the stasis box.

"I don't know about you, but I'm gonna sleep a whole lot easier knowing that guy ain't on board." Kilowog said. He sealed the box and leaned back in his chair. "Now we can be to nailing those red-" his sentence stopped, catching sight of something across the hull. Kilowog sat up in his chair. "Lanterns. Did you see that?"

"What?" Hal asked, looking up from the controls. "Out the window, in space?"

"There are numerous sentient beings that are capable of-"

"There! Right there!" Kilowog said.

"Right where?" Hal asked, joining Kilowog.

"I am not crazy. I saw something there." Kilowog said.

Hal arched one of his brows. He patted Kilowog on the back and moved toward his chair. Aya turned back to her console. Kilowog looked back out the screen, watching intently. Another motion across the hull caught his attention. He grabbed Hal's arm and dragged him back to the station.

Hal wrenched his arm free. "What is up with you?"

They looked around the hull for any sign of the creature. Suddenly an eel-ray creature appeared on the screen of the Interceptor.

"Sensor's indicate a sentient being attached to the hull." Aya said.

"Thanks for the help Aya." Hal said. "Let's go."

Kilowog and Hal quickly departed the ship into space.

"Fan out." Hal ordered. "Our hitch hiker's here somewhere."

Kilowog took the starboard side while Hal took the port. The creature climbed under the hull of the Interceptor, just out of Hal's sight. Hal flew off to catch up with it. Kilowog caught sight of the creature on the underbelly and took off after it.

The creature crawled across the hull back to the surface of the hull where Hal caught sight of it. Hal flew off after the creature. The creature managed to crawl across the hull and avoid Hal's attempt at apprehending him, just as Kilowog came above the hull. The two Lanterns collided into each other in space.

"Will you stay outta my way?" Kilowog demanded.

"We're going about this all wrong!" Hall replied. "Whatever it is, it's intelligent. It's watching us and staying one step ahead."

"Why are you yelling at me?"

"To cause a distraction so I can do this!" Hal answered. He aimed his ring and caught the creature in the rings grasp and launched it back toward him.

The creature latched onto his arm. Kilowog grabbed the flippers of the creature and pulled. The creature cried out in pain, but refused to let go. Kilowog released the creature and formed a construct cube around it instead. Hal slid his arm out of the box, trapping the creature inside. They flew back inside the Interceptor where Kilowog released the creature into the holding cell.

"Okay squid start talking. Kilowog here loves seafood and he has a big appetite." Hal said.

The squid thing crawled from the cell opening.

"What?"

"It's an old interrogation method on earth. Good cop, hungry cop." Hal explained.

"Goggan will not go back, cannot go back! Destroy me but do not take me back to the Grim Rock; to live all days like my worst." Goggan ranted.

"Great. Ugly and nuts." Kilowog said.

"You escaped from the Spider Guild Prison?" Hal asked.

"Yes. With this!" Goggan help up his flipper with nothing on it. "Goggan tunneled. Twelve years! Kept me sane. SANE! Goggan reached the air shaft, then you-ha ha still sane."

"Shouldn't have bothered nut job. Cause you're just going right back to prison where you belong." Kilowog explained.

Goggan freaked out. "NO! PLEASE NO! Mercy! Not back to nightmare rock! Goggan lives his pain there! Torture! Goggan is a child there and old! The worst of fates! Again and again!"

Hal gave Kilowog a look.

"What? An escaped con will say anything to stay outta prison." Kilowog stated.

"And if he's telling the truth?" Hal asked.

"Razer's worse than a criminal." Kilowog replied. "If the spider's wanna torture him, let 'em."

"It's our jog, our duty to serve and protect. Even if they're criminals. "Hal explained.

"Intriguing."

Hal and Kilowog turned. Aya was standing not too far behind them. Her face withheld any sign of emotional understanding.

"But criminals must be punished. Surely prisoners deserve their fate?" Aya asked.

"They deserve justice which sometimes involves punishment. But not torture." Hal explained. He turned to Kilowog. "Look, we've gotta take this…thing back anyways so we'll have a look around."

"Okay" Kilowog huffed. "But even if there is something wrong with the prison, it's not like Myglom's going to let us see it. They'll clean up their act as soon as they see us coming."

"That's why they're not going to see us coming." Hal answered with a smirk.

"Please, don't say it." Kilowog begged.

"We're going to break into prison." Hal stated. He turned to Aya. "Aya, plot a course back to Grim Rock."

Aya nodded her head. "Course plotted. Adjusting heading."

* * *

The Interceptor returned to Grim Rock's coordinates less than an hour later. Aya's pristine and precise piloting brought the ship around the asteroid. Perfectly avoiding the security systems. The Interceptor landed on the far side of the asteroid, hidden within the crater of an old hanger.

"IT'S WORSE THAN DEATH!" Goggan screamed from his cell. "Infinity upon infinity. You mustn't go!"

"Don't worry Goggan, just taking a quick look around." Hal said. "Dinner's in two hours. If we're not back start without cause we're probably dead."

The landing doors closed behind them. Goggan cringed and looked over toward Aya.

"Pretty computer lady! Please, Goggan mean what he say. Grim Rock is torture! We leave now!" he called.

Aya turned her attention to Goggan. "Negative. We will wait for the return of Green Lantern's Hal and Kilowog. As ordered."

Goggan groaned, covering his face with his flippers. "Not coming back!"

Aya turned from Goggan and resumed her duties on the bridge.

* * *

Hal and Kilowog entered the prison through a hole cut out from one of the prison doors. The halls were dimly lit and jagged.

"We really doin' this?" Kilowog asked.

Hal started through the hall.

"Really?" Kilowog followed after him.

They flew through the dark tunnels, careful of the spiders that could be patrolling in the nearby cells or halls.

"Maybe we should check out the accommodations?" Hal suggested.

They slipped into an open prison cell. Kilowog sealed the door behind them. The cell walls continued the power strips inside the cells, leading the center wall in the back of the cell. It appeared to be some sort of restraint device built into the wall.

"Well there's no view, clearly entertainment for the guards anyways." Hal said.

"You don't know that stuff for torture." Kilowog said. "This could be the rehabilitation that Myglom talked about."

Hal knelt down at the device. "Whoever was being rehabilitated here was scratching desperately to escape."

Kilowog shuttered. "Ugh, these yellow stones are everywhere. They make my skin crawl."

"I've never seen you scare before." Hal stated.

"I ain't scared a no rocks!" Kilowog replied.

"Let's get outta here." Hal said.

They tuned toward the door. The cell doors opened quickly as several spider guards entered. Their jaws snapped open and closed at them. Kilowog and Hal raised their lanterns rings, but nothing happened.

"I'm almost ninety percent sure I remembered to charge it this time." Hal stated.

The spiders lunged.

Hal and Kilowog woke, hanging from the ceiling of a yellow crystal chamber. They were wrapped in some sort of cocoon.

"Rings are still down." Hal said.

"Makes no sense. They're charged. "Kilowog replied. "The only thins working is the universal translator."

Hal sighed. "Something's interfering with them."

"My Green Lantern friends," Myglom entered the cavern. "I'm shocked. Shocked to find you in this untoward position."

"Well then cut us down." Hal said.

"I'm afraid not. Now that you've seen our…humane cells." Myglom answered.

They struggled to get free.

"Oh your rings won't work here. You've must've noticed this unusual mineral. We stumbled upon a rich vein of it nearby. Not only does it power and light the facility, but it has an interesting side effect. It nullifies the energy of a green lantern power ring." Myglom explained.

Fear wasn't an emotion Hal was used to feeling since he became a lantern. But as he was hanging from the ceiling of a prison, trapped inside a cocoon with spiders, it wasn't too far from what he was feeling at this very moment.

"So you do run a goolog after all." Hal said.

"Not at all." Myglom answered. "We don't torture the prisoners here. Not in the traditional sense." He signaled above them.

Two spiders crawled down the threads holding the cocoons to the ceiling. Each one seemed to be carrying some sort of device in their hands. The spiders crawled down to Hal and Kilowog and slipped the devices over their heads tightly.

"These devices, fore their wearers to relive their worst moments again and again." Myglom explained/

"So, that's what you got in store for us? A couple of bad dreams?" Kilowog asked.

Myglom laughed. "Oh no, no. The memories are only the beginning. After we treat our prisoners, then we eat them."

Myglom's dark laughter echoed through Hal's mind as the device activated. Pain burst through his skull, driving deep into his thoughts. The cocoon chamber vanished in front of him as he was thrown into the depths of his mind. Myglom's laughter escorting him all the way.

* * *

Goggan paced around his cell nervously. Aya stood at one of the console near the cell, trying to track Hal and Kilowog's power rings.

"They're dead by now. We must leave." Goggan said. "Leave, before we're found."

"Negative. We will continue to wait." Aya answered without turning to Goggan."

"Ugh, the one said he would be back in time for dinner two hours ago! Dinner time has passed. Dead!" Goggan countered.

Aya glanced toward Goggan. "There is a high probability that Hal was attempting to be humorous."

"If they're not dead yet, they will be soon!" Goggan explained. "Worse than dead even!"

Aya was silent. She searched through her memory files of Hal and Kilowog's attempts to free prisoners for rumors of torture. They had risked their lives to save prisoners. The logic in the action was not sound at all. However, they were Green Lanterns. Protectors of the universe. They could not be allowed to suffer like criminals.

"Unacceptable." Aya said. "Action must be taken to rescue the Green Lanterns. Even at the risk of this unit." She pressed several buttons on the console in front of her.

A biobed emerged from within the wall. Aya entered another sequence of commands and turned to the bed. She lay down on the bed and engaged her face plates. "Portable interface, activated."

The Interceptors lights shut down in a flash of green. Emergency power remained online within the ship. Aya lay motionless on the biobed. Goggan looked up from his flippers in confusion. He scooted closer to the energy field to look at Aya.

"Uh…computer girl?" he asked.

* * *

Aya had never successfully activated her portable interface. The program had been a basic program Aya had found while enhancing her programing. The theory of the interface was to allow Aya to transfer her consciousness from her body on Interceptor, into another computer system. It was, in a sense, an acceptable program. Aya was untrained in defensive and offensives techniques. She could do more good-or damage to the enemy- as a program in their systems. As of yet, Aya had never had the chance to test the interface, she calculated the program would be unsuccessful, and result in her demise. But as the Green Lanterns were in danger of death themselves, it was time to test the program.

Aya traveled through the power lines of the prison. She searched through the lines, looking for any sign of the lanterns. She hopped from circuits to lines, searching though the prison. But her searching ceased when an unknown force blocked her from continuing through the prison. Without continuing further, Aya would be unable to locate the green lanterns. She needed an alternative option. Aya altered her course and searched for her next possibility. Aya hopped into the power strips and flowed through the lines power Razer's headpiece.

* * *

Razer hadn't seen his home planet in many years. Longer than he would like to admit. He'd forgotten what it looked like. Of course, that was why he'd left. It was in nothing but ruins. Stone homes were left in piles of rubble, big enough for only rodents to search through. He stood in the far edge of his home, looking out the gaping hole in the opposite wall, where she stood.

"The fighting stopped." She said. He could hear the fear in her voice. Every time he could hear her tone, he wished he could end it. Stop the war and bring hope and happiness back into her voice.

"For now. They'll be back." He said. He walked across the room to her side. "The warlords always come back."

"Maybe someday they'll leave us alone?" she asked, turning to him. "The Forgotten Zone will be a place where we can raise a family. Without worry. Without fear." She leaned her face against his shoulder.

"I'm going to help make that happen." Razer said. "By joining the militia."

"Razer no!" Ilana cried. "Please, no!"

"I'm sick of hiding while the warlords take what they want." Razer explained, turning form the view.

"You think more fighting will help? Our people need teachers, and doctor, and builders. Not more soldiers!" she said.

"I'll gain power in the militia and protect everyone." Razer said. He turned back to Ilana and gently kissed her forehead. "Especially the ones I care about most."

Ilana reached up and gently stroked his face.

It was the last time he would ever see her. The last time he would hold her close, or hear her voice again. When he returned months later for her, their home had taken an even stronger beating. What remained of the wall had crumbled completely, encasing the floor in ruble.

"Ilana!" he called.

The room was silent. Fear struck him immediately. Radiating in his gut and bursting through his chest. He scanned the room, searching for any sign of his beloved wife. And he found her. Lying amongst the ruble was Ilana. Her eyes closed, as if asleep. Razer dropped his weapons and ran to her side.

"But, I came back for you. I came back." He said. He gently lifted Ilana's head into his lap. He'd failed her. He left to protect her, only her. And in return she was killed while he fought for her. Fury raged within him, overtaking the pain. "I CAME BACK FOR YOU!"

Amidst the ruble and dust, a ring floated into the structure. It glowed with red energy, calling to Razer.

"**RAZER OF THE FORGOTTEN ZONE. YOU HAVE GREAT RAGE IN YOUR HEART. YOU BELONG TO THE RED LANTERN CORPS. GIVE IN. THE RING KNOWS YOUR PAIN."**

"SOMEONE MUST PAY!" Razer yelled. He rose from Ilana's body and stood in front of the ring. He extended his hand toward the ring.

"**YOU WILL HAVE YOUR REVENGE. THIS YOUR NEW MASTER ATROCITUS PROMISES."**

It floated over his finger. Immediately the red rage fueled his body. The pain ignited through his entire being, fueling him with rage. The energy consumed him whole, changing him. He wore red armor, powered by his ring. His jagged armor fit his fury filled being now. Razer exhaled deeply, consumed by the transformation. He opened his eyes and looked down at Ilana's body.

Razer knelt down beside his fallen wife and lifted her body from the ground. He carefully placed her on the bed they once shared. He placed her hands over hear chest, as was a tradition in the ceremony. Slowly, he placed small lamps around the bed. He turned his back to her, giving in to the pain.

Suddenly Ilana's eyes opened. The small blue lamps turned green. Ilana rose from the bed. "Razer."

Razer turned quickly.

"Razer none of this is real." Ilana said. "It is not really happening."

Razer could not believe his eyes. Had everything been a dream, an illusion?

"Do not panic. I am the Aya counterpart." She explained.

The little hope Razer dared to cling to, vanished with Aya's words. He turned his back to her. "I know this is a fantasy. An illusion meant to bring me pain."

"You know? Then why-?"

"The memories keep replaying over and over in my head." Razer explained. "They hurt, but I don't mind. I get to see her again. Even if it is for one more moment."

"I do not understand." Aya said.

"Pray you never do." Razer said.

"I need your help." Aya replied. She rose from the ground. "I cannot save Hal and Kilowog without you. Some force is keeping me out of the prison."

"The prison? What are the green lanterns even doing here? And how did you manage to infiltrate this illusion?" Razer demanded.

"I initiated my interface protocol and transferred my conscious into the prisons system. The Green Lanterns heard that prisoners were being tortured here and Hal thought it was unacceptable. They came back here to investigate. And to save you, if it was true." Aya explained.

"They shouldn't have done that. I deserve to be here. I helped destroy an entire world. All those people died because of me." Razer replied.

"No. Kilowog was able to rescue the settlers before the world was destroyed." Aya explained.

Razer looked back at Aya. Was she telling the truth? Had the green lanterns saved them? Had those people in fact survived? "What? Then, I didn't-I doesn't matter. I'm still the one who pressed the button in my heart I'm guilty of murder. I'm going to stay here."

Aya's eyes narrowed angrily. "What **you** want is irrelevant."

* * *

Razer suddenly found himself falling from the restraints onto the prison floor. He pushed himself up from the floor. He turned his head to the console where Aya was residing. "I will never forgive you for this."

"I have seen your past and know your pain." Aya said.

"No one knows my pain. Certainly not a machine." Razer replied.

Aya's conscious hopped from the panel to the power strips. She floated to the door control and opened it. Razer ran out of the cell and followed Aya's consciousness through the corridors. The spider guards and seemingly vanished as Razer found no one patrolling the corridors as he and Aya traveled. Suddenly Aya came to a stop at a split tunnel.

"Where now?" Razer asked.

"Some force is preventing me from exploring this direction. I believe this is where they are keeping Hal and Kilowog." Aya explained.

"And the other way?" Razer asked.

"That is the path back to the ship." Aya answered.

Razer ran down the right corridor.

"No! You cannot leave them to die!" Aya called.

What difference would it make? He had been killing green lanterns for years. Two wouldn't make a difference to his slate. But that wasn't his plan. If he was to have any chance of rescuing the green lanterns from the spider guild, he was going to need something back.

Razer hurried through the corridors. He could hear Aya's conscious calling after him. He could explain his plan, but there was no time. He found the entrance he assumed the green lanterns had used and slipped out onto the asteroid. The ship was docked not too far from the entrance. Razer quickly boarded the ship. He moved fast onto the main deck and caught sight of the holding cell. He noticed a small creature with a single eye behind the field.

Aya was rising from the bed, apparently severing her interface connection. She looked over at him, her eyes holding the faintest hint of anger.

"And what are you supposed to be?" Razer asked.

"I am Goggan. Are we leaving?" Goggan asked.

Razer didn't answer the creature. He ran to the bridge and activated the stasis box. His ring rose from the box. He grabbed his ring and turned round, finding Aya right behind him.

"I am trusting you to rescue Hal and Kilowog from the prison. Do not fail me." Aya said.

* * *

Myglom watched from his post as the green lanterns struggled within their minds and cocoons. It was always his favorite part of the sessions. Every inmate always fought the memories, trying to escape them. None ever did, but it still made for excellent entertainment. But his hunger was more prominent than his amusement.

"Enough. These two need little tenderizing. Green Lantern is best eaten, fresh." He said. He jumped from the plateau onto one of the cocoon threads. Myglom scaled down the thread toward Hals' cocoon. He removed the device from Hal's head and opened his drooling mouth.

Suddenly red energy blasted Myglom from Hal. Hal turned to find Razer standing on the plateau blasting the other two guards from it. Razer launched two whips and sliced open the cocoons. Hal and Kilowog slipped from the cocoons and fell toward the ground. They both caught themselves on more spider thread, slowing them enough to jump to the ground. Hal turned back toward Razer.

"Great timing kid." He said.

Razer barely acknowledged the comment before he turned his attention to the gathering spiders. Two more and entered from the door while three crawled from the ceiling and five joined the ground patrol. The ceiling dwellers dropped onto Razer, forcing him to the pack of five on the ground. They piled on top of him. But in a burst of red energy, they were thrown from Razer across the chamber. Razer turned and quickly lashed out and three charging spiders, sending them into the wall. He turned to the waiting spiders and grasped one. He threw it into another counterpart behind him.

"We just got our butts saved by a red lantern. Kilowog grumbled.

"I noticed." Hal said. "You gonna stand for that?"

Kilowog turned his attention to the spiders. "No." He broke off a large club of stone form the ground and charged the closest spider he could find. "Oh you want some pooser?" he slammed the club into the spiders head. "There's plenty for everybody!"

Hal caught movement from behind him. It was Myglom trying to escape. Hal quickly ran toward Myglom, getting in front of him. The spider had yet to see hi, which was an advantage to Hal. Myglom stopped short when he realized that Hal stood in his path.

"You were going to leave without saying goodbye." Hal said, blocking Myglom's escape.

"No, you have it all wrong green lantern." Myglom said. He lunged for Hand.

Hal ducked Myglom's numerous strikes. He dove over the staff and landed behind Myglom. Myglom swung the staff, trying to crush Hal. Hal swung his fist into Myglom's thorax, meeting with a sudden stop. Hal groaned at the pain bursting through his fist. Myglom laughed and tripped Hal with his staff. Hal hit the ground and looked up. He rolled out of the path of Myglom's staff and rushed to his feet. He flipped out of the way again. Myglom threw his face toward Hal. Hal caught Myglom by his fangs and jumped, kicking Myglom in the face. He grabbed the staff and ripped it form Myglom's grasp. Hal beat Myglom over the head with his own staff, temporarily dazing him. Myglom charged Hal in fury. Hal leaped over Myglom and stung the staff hard over Myglom's skull. The spider collapsed to the ground, semiconscious.

"I was kicking butt long before I ever got this ring." Hal said. "And I've been swashing bugs even longer."

Razer and Kilowog finally disabled the spider guild guards. Razer stood in a field of fallen spider, raging still with red energy. Much to Hal's surprise, Razer quickly pulled the ring from his hand, removing his powers. Razer fell to his knees in exhaustion and held the ring toward the green lanterns.

* * *

In the main hanger, on Aya's skill, the Interceptor sat once again. Hal, Kilowog, and Razer stood beside the landing pad while Goggan came sliding toward them in a hurry. Hal kept a cautious eye on Razer, who had apparently found the floor very interesting.

"Myglom and his guards are in the jail cells, like you wanted." Goggan said.

"The guardians have dispatched a new warden. He should arrive in eighteen months." Hal explained. "In the meantime, I'm designating a temporary warden." He knelt down in front of Goggan. "Congratulations Goggan. I'm leaving the prisoner temporarily in your hand-things."

Goggan smiled and shook Hal's hand.

"I trust you can free the prisoners form their cocoons?" Hal asked.

"Yes! Yes of course. Oh and no one will ever be tortured here again." Goggan answered.

"You know for a second there, I thought you were going to make Razer the warden." Kilowog said.

Razer lifted his head.

"Are you crazy? I couldn't possible leave a red lantern in charge of this place." Hal said. He turned and started to walk toward the Interceptor. He stopped not too far from Razer and tossed the ring. "Because he's coming with us."

Razer caught the ring and looked back at Hal in disbelief. Kilowog shared the same expression.

"Let's go." Hal ordered.

Kilowog growled darkly and motioned his head to Razer. Razer followed Hal to the Interceptor with Kilowog close behind him. Goggan jumped up and down waving goodbye to the team until they boarded the ship.

Kilowog and Hal walked to the bridge, where Aya was waiting. Hal took the main console, relieving Aya from her position. Kilowog took the base position. Hal plotted the ships next course. The Interceptor rose from Grim Rock and began its flight toward their next destination.

"You know how that thing the spiders used made you relive your absolute worst moments?" Kilowog asked, tuning back to Hal.

"Yeah?"

"I got a new one." Kilowog grumbled looking back at Razer seated in the main bay.

Aya walked to the table where Razer sat silently, staring at his ring. "You do not seem to have recovered from your ordeal."

Razer looked up. "You have seen my past. It is private."

"The intrusion was necessary to insure the crew's survival." Aya explained. Her face remained expressionless.

"You are a cyborg, yet you risked your existence to save them." Razer stated.

Aya's expressionless face seemed to disappear for only a moment in Razer's eyes. Pride seemed to linger on her face as she spoke. "A green lantern would do no less." Without another word, Aya turned from Razer and walked back onto the bridge.

Razer turned his gaze from Aya and thought back on her words. The crew was indeed a curious crew.

* * *

okay...so the next few chapters are probably going to just be aya and razer pov's just cause that's easier. and yes i know i missed part 2...still in progress. but everything up to fear itself is written already.


	3. Into the Abyss

Into the Abyss 

The interceptor flew fluidly through space. Hal was on the bridge, watching the uninhabited planets pass by. Razer and Aya were situated in the main room of the ship. Razer was sitting in silence, eating. Aya sat beside Razer, though giving him space, making adjustments to her cyber-band unit on her left arm and simultaneously working on a small bot. Her tools were set in front of her. She reached out for a small electric welder in front of her and continued working in silence. The doors opened across from them. Kilowog entered the deck carrying a bowl full of grubs. He walked past Razer and jabbed his elbow into Razer's back as he passed. Razer grunted and glared after Kilowog.

He sat his plate down across from Razer. "Ah, grub time." Kilowog sat down and threw his face into his bowl. Grubs burst across the table toward Aya and Razer. Aya seemed too engrossed in her work to notice or care.

Razer turned his attention back to his food.

Kilowog wiped his face clean of grub guts. "You gotta problem pooser?"

"Only that I dislike clumsy seven foot pigs." Razer replied.

Kilowog growled and reached across the table. He grabbed Razer by his uniform and dragged him across the table. The commotion startled Aya from her work as dishes and tools scattered to the floor. The deck doors slid open once more and Hal entered the room. He quickly noticed Kilowog ready to punch Razer.

"Hey! Hey! Hey! Kilowog!" Hal called. He jumped down to the table and pulled the two Lanterns apart. "Break it up, you too Razer. What did I say about killing each other?"

"I believe your exact words were, _'Under no circumstances are either of you two allowed-_"

"Thank you Aya." Hal said. "And bots off the table."

"Come on Hal, we're just fooling around." Kilowog explained. He glanced over toward Razer, tightening his voice. "Right?"

"This ship's too small for this nonsense. I want you two to shake hands. It's an earth custom to show there's no hard feelings." Hal ordered.

Razer and Kilowog glared angrily at each other.

"Come on, shake hands. "Hal ordered.

Razer and Kilowog raised their fists and shook them in the air.

Hal sighed and grabbed both fists. "Not like that."

Aya's head rose from her bot. "Attention, incoming distress call."

"Bring it up."

In the center of the table, a pilot's face appeared from the projection. He was small and visually in distress. _"This is Captain Goray of the container ship Trubidon. I've struck a pin hole and am unable to proceed. One of my engines has failed and the other is at full power but it's just slowing the inevitable. I need help."_

"Aya, hold the transmission." Kilowog ordered.

Aya pressed a command on her band, pausing their transmission.

Kilowog turned to Hal. "Could be a trap, Hal? We get there, the disabled ship opens up and the red start pouring out."

"There are no Red Lanterns in this sector. It's not a trap." Razer explained.

"How do you know?" Kilowog demanded.

"Because I was in charge of setting those traps. "Razer answered.

Hal tuned his attention back to Aya. "Bring the captain back. This is Hal Jordan of the Green Lantern Corps. Sit tight, Trubidon, we're on our way."

"Transmission terminated. "Aya said.

"Let's get moving." Hal ordered.

Everyone rose from the table and jogged into the bridge. Hal took the main control seat. Kilowog, Razer, and Aya sat at the controls at the lower level.

"Aya, change course." Hal ordered.

Aya moved her hands quickly over the controls. "Trajectory altered."

The Interceptor subtly began turning around toward the coordinates.

"I've got questions. A: how far are we from that pin hole?" Hal asked.

"One point eight terraquads and closing." Aya answered.

"Which brings me to B: what's a pin hole?"

"It's a microscopic black hole at the center of whirl pool of energy. The closer that ship gets to the pin hole, the stronger gravity becomes." Razer answered.

"It'll compress that ship tighter than a space grubs vacuum." Kilowog stated.

Hal nodded. "Then we better move fast."

The Interceptor move quickly through space. The Trubidon soon came into the crews view. It was a large container ship with two massive engines attached to the rear of the ship. One was clearly working correctly while the other was dead weight. Surrounding rock debris floated past the ship and into the pin hole that was dragging the Trubidon in.

"That's close enough Aya; we don't wanna get pulled in to." Hal said. "Deploy the tractor beam."

The green beam burst from the Interceptor toward the cargo vessel. The beam nearly reached the vessel, before plunging deep into the pin hole.

"Anomalous gravitational readings are affecting the instruments." Aya explained. "Unable to compensate."

"Captain, do you have any tow cables?" Hal asked.

"_Deploying them now."_ The captain replied. Three massive cables shot from the Trubidon toward the Interceptor. But like the tractor beam, they were pulled toward the pin hole. _"Missed."_

"We'll have to go out there an attached them to the Interceptor manually." Hal said, rising from his chair.

"Anomalous gravity always puts a bug in my britches." Kilowog grumbled as he followed Hal toward the platform.

"If you don't think you're up to the task-"

"Just try and keep up punk. Green Lanterns in variable gravity. Let's see how you fly when you weigh a thousand kilos. Then six thousand, then two thousand." Kilowog snapped.

Aya activated her facial shields and followed the team toward the open platform. "This is a dangerous undertaking. Why are we risking three lives to save one?"

"A Green Lantern protects lives even at the risk of his own. That's what we do." Hal explained. He turned from Aya and jumped out of the ship.

The platform doors sealed and Aya's helmet plate dropped. "Oh."

* * *

Flying in variable gravity hadn't been Hals best memories of training. As he flew with Razer and Kilowog, he couldn't help but think back at his first attempt at flying. Needless to say it was a short flight with a bad ending. He hoped this wouldn't be a repeat with a worse ending.

"Great, a down draft." Razer called.

"That's down draught!" Kilowog snapped. "You don't make it over the gravity whirlpool, you're dark matter."

They each grabbed one of the tow cables and began their retreat. Razer struggled with the cable and the gravity changes. Kilowog flew passed him without a second look. Hal noticed Kilowog's speed increased and Razer slowing down. He flew alongside Razer and helped him across the pin hole. Hal gave Kilowog a warning glare as they reached the Interceptor hull. They attached the cabled to the lower section of the hull.

"Alright Aya, let's haul this baby out!" Hal ordered.

"_Warning, gravitational pull is too intense."_ Aya explained. _"Cables may not withstand the strain."_

"The ship's stable for now, but sooner or later I'm telling you it's going in." Kilowog said

"We'll have to get the captain ourselves." Hal said. He turned back and flew toward the Trubidon.

They flew to closest external hatch. Razer reached to open the hatch, but Kilowog shoved him from the hatch. He pulled it open quickly, allowing Hal and Razer to slip in. Kilowog climbed in, sealing them all in a confined space. Hal released the internal hatch. The sudden free space forced the lanterns through the hatch onto the floor. Razer growled and rose to his feet.

Hal turned to Kilowog. "You could've given him a hand."

"I don't need a recruit on my six. Especially not a red recruit." Kilowog answered.

"Down here!" the captain called.

"Deal with it." Hal ordered. They flew down the corridor toward the captain's voice. The level beneath them was an entire refrigerated cargo unit. Crates upon crates were filled spheres encased in polymerized shields.

"Thank the gall mother you're here." Goray called, climbing down from the bridge. "I'm at half power and have no way to pull myself out."

"Exactly what are you hauling?" Hal asked.

Kilowog look closer at the units. "Some kind of eggs?"

"Leave them. With the refrigeration out, they're going to spoil anyway." Goray stated.

"Spoil? It's only a matter of time before these things hatch." Kilowog replied.

"Hatch?"

Hal removed one of the eggs from the unit. The shell was covered in tiny cracks. Whatever was inside was getting ready to hatch. He picked up the egg and held it close to his ring. "I can't tell what kind of creatures inside."

"Who cares? Only vermin and insects hatch from eggs." Razer said.

"I hatched from an egg." Kilowog snapped.

"My point exactly." Razer replied.

Kilowog growled.

"Ease up." Hal ordered.

"_The Trubidon's logs identify them as Smignarians."_ Aya said. _"They are incredibly rare ever since their planet was devastated by volcanic activity."_

"So these eggs are some kind of last ditch colony?" Hal asked.

Goray shrugged. "I suppose so. I was paid to avoid major shipping lanes."

"Well you sure did that." Hal said. He placed the egg back into the unit. "Change of plans, we're going to rescue every life form here."

"It's a waste of time." Razer said.

"He's right, the starboard engines dead." Goray explained.

"Then we'll restart it." Hal replied. "I'll get the civilian clear."

"You're leaving me with him?" Kilowog asked.

"You two need some bonding time." Hal answered.

* * *

Since the departure of the Lanterns to the Trubidon, Aya had set herself to work at repairing the second engine while still maintaining on standby should the Interceptor need to make a quick escape. Her fingers moved quickly over the console as she calculated her bots programming. Her head rose from the console as Hal and Goray returned onboard the ship. She rose from the main control chair.

"I heard about you Green Lanterns." Goray said. "I know you're brave an all, but you're crazy to go back."

"Brave, crazy, it's a fine line." Hal said.

Goray walked to the bridge, where Aya was waiting. She walked out into the main deck.

"Green Lantern Hal Jordan, I have several suggestions to conserve energy using my bots until the inoperative engine is repaired." Aya explained.

"Uh yeah, that's great Aya. Keep us outta the crush zone for as long as you can." Hal replied, departing the ship again.

Aya blinked, standing in the deck alone. "He must not have heard me."

* * *

After Hal's departure with the captain, Kilowog and Razer set out in search of the engine room. The act would have gone faster without the constant glaring, insulting, and childish behavior from both parties. They walked through the upper cargo hall of the Trubidon, guided by Kilowog's ring light. Razer followed, but kept his distance from Kilowog. When the corridor split into two, they stopped.

"Engine room's this way." Kilowog said, turning to the right.

"This way." Razer replied, pointing to the left, "That's the main power line."

"As if you know how a cargo ship works. It's not some Red Lantern death ride made out of lead, foil, and scrap metal." Kilowog snapped. He shined his light at Razer. "And stay in front of me."

Razer flew to the catwalk above Kilowog, out of the lights path. They walked through the corridor toward the engine room.

"How's that phony ring holding out?" Kilowog asked.

"Without a red lantern battery eventually its charge will die." Razer answered.

Kilowog grunted. "The sooner the better."

"But for now, as long as I feel rage it's as powerful as yours." Razer continued.

The Trubidon shook violently from the pin hole stress. Kilowog looked up to see a-once secured crate- now falling toward him from above. He leapt out of its way, allowing it to crash on the floor. He glared up at Razer, who was looking down at him. The Lantern had tried to kill him.

He growled viciously. "I hope you're good and mad, killer!" he hurled the crate up ay Razer.

Razer leapt onto the floor, dodging the incoming crate. "It wasn't me. This ship is falling to pieces. And I'm sick of your self-righteous braying you fat rayo!" He flew toward Kilowog, grabbing a fallen chain from the ground.

Kilowog constructed a large hammer and swung at Razer. Razer leapt above the hammer so it slammed into the crated stowed beneath the catwalk. Razer whipped the chain down at Kilowog. Kilowog raised his arm and caught the chain around him. He gave the chain a strong jerk and pulled Razer down from above. He slammed his fist into Razer's face, sending him tumbling across the corridor. Razer groaned and pushed himself to his feet. Razer constructed a spear and charged. Kilowog contrasted another hammer and swung it at Razer. Razer slid beneath Kilowog's hammer and ended up behind Kilowog. Kilowog swung the hammer again, which met with Razer's spear. Razer held the spear in both hands, using as much force as he could. Kilowog put the weight of the hammer to one of his hands and slammed his fist into Razer's chest, throwing him down the corridor. Razer landed on his back and flipped himself up onto his feet. He charged Kilowog again. Kilowog shrunk his construct to a shield. Kilowog's shield disappeared after making contact with Razer's spear. Razer leapt and hit Kilowog in the jaw. He kicked Kilowog in the stomach, but the Bolovaxian grabbed his leg and hurled him into the wall. Razer managed to catch himself on the support beam for the catwalk and launched himself back toward Kilowog.

Right before they collided again, two construct hands braced Kilowog and Razer and separated them. Hal flew down from above. "You can stop that now, or I'm turning this ship right around."

"Isn't that exactly what we're trying to do?" Razer demanded.

"Try something like that again and I'm blowing my ring charge you." Kilowog warned. "Pin hole or no pin hole."

"I'm not afraid to die." Razer replied.

The Trubidon shuddered.

"You should be you'll live longer." Hal stated.

"_Hello? Can anybody hear me? Start the engine now or both ships are going in!"_ Goray called.

"Goray, why is the computer offline?" Hal asked. "Aya are you there? Aya? What happened to her?"

"_I don't care, we're out of time!"_ Goray called.

The Trubidon suddenly shuddered, stronger than the previous. The ship shuddered from the tension of the cables attached to the Interceptor. Hal, Kilowog, and Razer jerked inside the ship. They managed to stay on their feet, but just barely.

"Wait Captain, ease off that wench!" Kilowog ordered.

But Goray didn't hear him. The moment the cables separated from the Interceptor, the Trubidon was then victim to the pin holes gravity. The ship's level tilted, tossing the Lanterns falling toward the bow of the ship.

"WE'RE GOING IN!" Kilowog yelled.

Crates broke from their restraints, falling below and above the lanterns. The moment they hit the bottom, the crates would no doubt crush the lanterns to dust. Granted the choice between a pin hole or compression as a death choice weren't the best options. Either way, you would know both were coming, but one was faster than the other…theoretically.

"The pin holes overpowering the ships autograv, hold on!" Kilowog yelled.

Hal constructed a shield and pushed back one of the oncoming crates from the, but there was still more debris coming. He pushed back a canister, only to collide with another crate. Hal grunted and fell toward the bow of the ship. Kilowog caught Hal in a bubble just as Razer was pummeled with debris. Not two seconds later was Kilowog struck by the cargo as well. All three men plummeted toward the bow of the ship, already filled with falling cargo. Kilowog shot construct bubbles ahead of them. They landed on the bubbles, giving them the moment of safety before the remainder of the cargo fell on top of them.

The hull of the Trubidon slowly back enclosing on itself. Crates, canisters, and metal were all forced toward the center of the ship from the pin holes gravity force. Hal quickly constructed a brace and set it up on the enclosing sections.

"There's it's braced for now." Hal said.

"But we're on the lift, almost in the crushed zone." Razer said. "Let's get out of here."

"Not without the eggs." Hal said.

Kilowog turned from the other toward the hatch door.

"Where are you going?" Hal demanded.

"To buy us some time." Kilowog answered. He lifted to door of the hatch and walked through. _"I'll keep you outta the hole as long as I can. Fix that engine. And Jordan, watch your back."_

Hal and Razer took flight through the debris.

"It's hopeless. Kilowog's a fool, he'll die out there." Razer said.

The ship shuddered again. The hull became enclosing faster than before. Crates and canisters flattened within seconds. Razer and Hal flew faster up the ships corridor. Hal slipped through a snug hole through the debris. Razer followed behind him, but the hole was tighter for him. Another batch of debris fell from above, aiming for them. Hal jumped from its path, but Razer struggled to free himself. Razer slipped from the hole and sliced the beam in half. He flew up to Hal but caught sight of something below them. He glanced back at the debris, but saw nothing. He turned and followed Jordan up the corridor.

They flew up past the egg units. Razer took a close look at the units. Several units were missing eggs. "You see that, the eggs are hatching."

Hal looked at the unit. "Let's keep moving."

Razer flew up behind Hal. He weaved through the debris and caught the sound of something metallic crawling behind them. He turned behind them and shined his ring. Below them, the creatures were crawling on the power lines, draining them of energy.

"They're eating the power line!" Razer exclaimed.

Hal sent a construct wave over the creature, but they simply passed through. "My constructs don't even slow them down."

Razer sent a construct wave over the creatures, knocking them off the lines. "Mine do."

"Hey, hey, hey! Remember, incredible rare species?" Hal asked.

The ship shuddered under the gravity again.

"_What's the hold up in there?"_ Kilowog asked.

"Hatchlings, they're eating through the power cables." Razer explained.

"Don't stop unless you want to get a lot thinner." Hal warned.

The walls started caving in again. Hal and Razer flew up through the debris with the creatures crawling up the walls after them. Razer leapt from debris to debris, keeping an eye on the creatures following them. Hal flew ahead, clearing any blockage in front of them. They paused for a moment on a support beam when the creatures crawled past them.

"They're moving past us. If they start eating the engine before we get there, it's over." Razer explained.

Razer was right. Without that second engine, the ship and its passengers were finished. But with so much debris in between them and the engine room there was no chance they would beat the creatures there. "We need a shortcut." Hal looked around. He spotted a clear exterior hatch.

They opened the hatches and slipped out of the Trubidon. The pin hole's gravity has increased drastically along with the space debris falling past the ship. They flew up alongside of the ship toward the engine room.

"It's less cluttered out here." Hal yelled.

"Yes, we'll have a nice clear plummet into the pin hole." Razer replied.

Hal ignored Razer's sarcasm and focused on flying. The changes in the gravity were happening too fast for him to keep track of. The falling debris gave him an even harder time flying. He moved up against the ship and started climbing up the hull.

"How ya doing buddy?" Hal asked. He saw Kilowog give him a thumbs up.

Debris struck the ship by Razer's hand. Razer tried to regain his grasp, but the gravity was too strong. He slipped off the hull and plummeted toward the pin hole.

"Razer!" Hal yelled.

Razer tumbled toward the pin hole. He aimed his ring toward the pin hole and fired. The energy from his ring propelled him from the pin hole up the hull of the Trubidon past Hal. Hal released the hull and fired his ring just as Razer had. Both men propelled up the Trubidon hull to the hatch at the engine room. They flew back into the engine room, Razer sealing the door behind them. He caught sight of more hatchlings crawling toward the engine.

"More hatchings." Razer called. He turned and flew after Hal. "We're already outnumbered. Think of how bad thing will be when the rest of the eggs open."

Hal entered the code to the engine room. "Look, I have no problem bringing a red lantern onto the team, but I will not tolerate pessimists." Hal snapped.

The engine room doors opened. The quickly entered the engine room and sealed the doors just as the hatchlings reached them. Razer turned to the engine. The massive engine was encased is solid ice, preventing it from not only firing, but starting up.

"They've doomed us all." He snapped.

"What now?" Hal asked.

"This engine isn't just offline, it's frozen solid!" Razer explained. "Those alien hatchlings ate through the lines that power the heaters! It would take a team of engineers to restart it before we collapse into the pin hole."

"We don't have a team of engineers." Hal said. "Or time."

The engine room doors groaned. The hatchlings were slowly prying open the doors. Hal could already see a tentacle of one of the creatures peeking between the doors. Hal thought quickly. The engine needed to be restarted or they would die. But the engine was encased in a sheet of ice. Hatchlings were eating power lines, making any attempts at restarting virtually impossible. Nothing like an against the odds mission to make you miss home.

"Razer, let's light this candle." Hal said.

"You want to us to fire a frozen engine? The explosion with be spectacular." He answered.

"_He's right Hal."_ Kilowog said.

"If we start going in Kilowog, I want you to cut us loose." Hal ordered.

"_Not happening. You go, we all go and the worst part is the captain who can't fly straight gets to keep the Interceptor."_ Kilowog snapped.

"Your stubborn friend is right, I can't fix this. Not without another five pairs of hands." Razer explained.

The engine room doors were pried open a bit more. More tentacles slipped through. They were running out of time.

"We're not giving up." Hal ordered. "Yell about the unfairness of it all after words."

Razer raised his ring. "Then we'll go down fighting. At least my red energy makes a dent in them."

"That's right, green energy doesn't affect them." Hal mumbled as he watched one of the hatchlings slipped through the doors. It appeared metallic as it crawled across the wall. Suddenly it hit Hal. "Wait, stop. Maybe I can get you those ten hands Razer." Hal flew to the control panel and opened the door. The dozen hatchlings entered the engine room and crawled to the engine.

"What are you doing?" Razer demanded.

"These things didn't come from the eggs. They came from the Interceptor, they're Aya's bots." Hal said.

"You're deranged."

Suddenly Aya entered the engine room. She grabbed the guard rail of the catwalk and used it to pull herself to the engine. Her visual guard and mask plate covered her face, but there was no mistaking the green and white cybernetic suit. She crawled up to the engine control panel.

"Aya's been gone since before the bugs showed up. Somehow she must've put herself into these bots, like she did back in the prison, and snuck herself and these bugs onboard." Hal explained.

"But they ate the power lines." Razer said.

"She was shutting down nonessential systems to save power." Hal replied.

The bots crawled up the engine. Several slipped through the components and disappeared inside the engine. The engine suddenly roared to life. The ice melted off the casing. The engine rotated around, shifting into its firing position. The bots emerged from the engine.

"Both engines are up." Razer said with astonishment.

"Aya, full reverse!" Hal ordered.

Aya nodded and quickly set to work. She initiated the activation sequence. The engine roared to life and began pulled the ship from the pin hole.

Hal flew up to Aya. "We're going to have a long talk about this Aya."

Aya made no notion she heard him, but it ignoring him wasn't quite in her yet. She started pulling herself along the catwalk toward the door. Razer took her hand and lifted her from the engine. Aya wrapped her arms around Razer's neck as they flew out of the engine room.

"Even with both engines online, we're past the point of no return." Razer explained.

"I live past the point of no return." Hal said. "Express elevator, going down." He flew ahead of them toward the bridge.

Aya tapped Razer's shoulder. Razer turned. Kilowog was floating past the ship toward the pin hole. It would be easy to let the brash Bolovaxian get sucked into the pin hole, but something hit Razer, and it wasn't the weight of Aya on his back. The Bolovaxian had done all he could to buy them time. A brave, but foolish endeavor that Razer had proclaimed would lead to Kilowog's demise. Razer grabbed Aya's hands and released her from his neck. He flew to the closest hatch and opened it. He held onto the exterior hatch and fired a construct sphere at Kilowog, catching him before he could drift out of ring range. Razer hauled Kilowog into the interior hatch and sealed it tight.

"Not bad, for a red." Kilowog mumbled.

Kilowog stood slowly, using the wall for support. "Where's Jordan?"

"My guess, on the bridge trying to pull us out." Razer answered.

Aya opened the interior hatch.

"How the blazes did Aya get onboard?" Kilowog demanded.

"It's long story. We better get to the bridge." Razer said. He flew past Kilowog and grabbed Aya's hand, pulling her around his back once again.

Kilowog shook his head. "Haul a cargo ship for a little bit and everyone slips past ya."

* * *

By the time the others reached the bridge, Jordan was well into trying to pull the Trubidon free of the pin hole. His endeavor was futile as the crush bow of the ship broke free and tumbled into the pin hole. The hull shuddered from the stress and combination of the pin holes gravity and the attempt to break free.

"It's no use we don't have enough power to pull away." Razer said.

Hal turned to Aya. "Aya, any chance your bots could boost the engine output?"

Aya's face shield dropped. "Negative. Engine output is at maximum capacity."

"Then we're not pulling away." Hal said. "I'm going to fly this baby right at it."

"You're going to what?"

"If I can fly with the current of the pin hole, maybe I can generate enough velocity to slingshot us out of here." Hal explained.

"Hal Jordan, although the theory is sound, the chances of successfully piloting such a maneuver you suggest is highly unlikely." Aya said. "However, as you will do it anyways, I recommend bracing yourselves."

"That's the spirit Aya." Hal said. He cut the engine, allowing the pull of the pin hole to bring them in. the ship immediately began falling into the pin hole. Hal adjusted course again and activated the engine, pushing them faster into the pin hole. The force sent Razer and Kilowog flying into the wall of the bridge. Aya kept herself brace beside the consol.

Hal steered the Trubidon to the edge of the pin hole. The ship shuttered from the force of the pull. The ship circled the edge of the pin hole, growing in velocity with every pass. The pressure of the velocity increased within the ship, pushing Kilowog and Razer tighter against the wall. Aya's bots latched onto her suit, keeping her rooted by the console. Her eyes watched the console by Hal.

"Come on, hold together." Hal begged.

Aya's shield dropped. "Maximum velocity reached." Aya informed. Her shield instantly returned.

Hal grunted and pulled the steering column back. The ship slowly lifted from the pin holes edge. It circled the pin hole once more before the velocity sent the ship cruising out of the pin holes gravity. The pressure within the ship decreased within seconds. Kilowog and Razer slid onto the floor in exhaustion. Aya's bots relaxed at her feet.

"Yeah baby. Still got it." Hal called.

Kilowog and Razer exchanged uncertain glanced.

Hal turned. "Everyone okay back there?"

"Considering we were nearly sucked into a pin hole, I'm fine." Razer said.

"I feel like I got trampled by an army, but I'll live." Kilowog answered.

"Aya?"

Aya's shield dropped. "I received no damage in the maneuver."

Hal nodded. "Good job team. Now let's go get our ship back."

* * *

The crew of the Interceptor entered the main deck from the landing hatch. Aya's bots maneuvered through the crews steps. Kilowog had several Smignarian hatchling's crawling on his shoulders. The hatchlings were small creatures with a single large eye in the center of their heads. Their bodies were small, resembling insects, with stubby legs allowing them to crawl quickly. Razer and Hal walked around Kilowog and sat down at the table.

Goray walked through the doors out of the bridge. "Well, what do you know? So that's my cargo."

"Cargo huh? Look at you." Kilowog said, scratching one of the hatchlings beneath the neck. He passed the hatchling to Goray. "There's a few more of these rascals roaming around that tub of yours."

The Smignarian hatchling drooled on top of Razer's head. Razer groaned and wiped the drool from his head.

"And to think I was going to abandon them." Goray said.

One of the hatchlings hopped from Kilowog into Aya's hands. Aya tilted her head at the little hatchling. The hatchling mimicked Aya's movements and blinked at her.

"Well, I suppose I should get back to my ship. Thank you all for your help." Goray said.

"You're very welcome Goray. Good luck with your cargo." Hal said.

Aya passed the hatchling to Goray. The hatchling waved its head as Goray walked to the lift. Aya slowly waved her hand at the hatchling. Kilowog followed Goray to the lift, transporting him and the hatchlings to the ship.

* * *

Hours later, Razer sat once again at the main deck table eating. Aya was sitting nearby, with her back to him. Her bots were set on the floor behind her, minding Hal's rule of her bots on the table. The doors opened and Kilowog entered the deck. He walked around Razer without incident and sat down beside Aya. He set his food down and proceeded to messily eat his grubs. He looked up to find Razer watching again.

"You were foolishly brave today." Razer said.

Kilowog wiped his face. "Yeah well back at you. Nice job saving me. Thanks."

Razer gave him a short nod.

"And thank you Aya." Hal said, joining them at the table. Aya turned toward the team. "We'd all be feeling pretty crammed right now if it wasn't for you coming out of your shell like that."

"Yes, like a hatchling an egg." Aya replied.

"I'm not done." Hal continued. "It was dangerous to up and leave your post. We need to set a few parameters young lady."

"A green lantern protects innocent life even at the risk of their own, correct?" Aya asked.

"Wait Aya, you do understand you're a nav com, not a green lantern right?"

"Negative. Although several prime components of my organic form are indeed cybernetic technology linked to a green lantern battery, I am still a sentient being with the task of navigating the Interceptor." Aya explained.

"You can't be a GL." Kilowog said.

"Why not?" Aya asked.

"Well first off, the rings gotta pick you." Kilowog answered.

Aya's head titled to one side. "Why?"

Kilowog turned to Hal. "Uh, help me out."

"Oh no, I wanna hear this." Hal answered, trying not to laugh.

"Red?"

"Leave me out of it." Razer answered.

"Look Aya, it's not just the ring that grants you the position of a GL. We train for months of end how to use our rings for offensive and defensive positions. No offence, but your Oan space suit wouldn't last one shot from my ring let alone Razer's." Kilowog explained. "You need something like, armor, to keep yourself protected if we run into anymore reds."

"Your concern for my wellbeing Sergeant Kilowog is unnecessary, but appreciated." Aya said she rose from her seat and stepped onto the main deck level. She reached down on her cyber-band and initiated some sequence. All at once the bots began forming themselves around Aya's body. They connected around her forearms, hips, upper torso, and calves. The bots linked with her spinal column hub. Her space suit began glowing green, light a lantern ring. "Armor like this?"

Everyone started up at Aya in awe. Kilowog lowered his head into his hands and groaned. Somehow, when the guardians saved Aya, Hal doubted they could've predicted this kind of rebellious, yet assertive behavior from her. It looked like their mission has gotten a lot more interesting, in Hal's opinion.

* * *

okay...any questions?


	4. Heir Apparent

Once the initial shock of Aya's bot armor had worn off on the crew, the next step was to convince her it was a bad idea. Not that they were ungrateful for her efforts with the Trubidon, but she was untrained, unskilled, and a rookie at this. She would just be someone else they'd have to keep an eye on. But with every conversation brought up, Aya maintained her determination to joining the Lanterns outside of the ship.

"I am getting more comfortable in my cybernetic armor every day." Aya explained while assembling her armor. "I can now assemble my armor in two point one seconds."

"And up until two days ago you were just the Interceptors navigation system with a body." Kilowog replied.

Hal stepped off the lift, joining the crew on the main deck.

"Jordan, back me up here." Kilowog said.

Hal folded his arms. "Any girl who can get ready in less than three seconds has my stamp of approval."

Aya's head lifted a fraction. Her eyes began glowing from the link up with the ship. "Sensors have located the energy signature of a green lantern power ring, approximately eighteen point two terraqauds from us."

"Great work Aya, plot a course directly to that signal." Hal ordered. He walked across the deck to the bridge, "We're doing a little recruiting."

"Which, if successful, will bring the total of your Green Lantern force to three." Razer said folding his arms. "Atrocitus will be shaking in his boots."

Hal looked over his shoulder. "Four, including you."

"And there would be five of us, if you included me." Aya reminded.

Hal smiled at Aya's determination. He had no problem letting her join, so long as she didn't act like him when he was a rookie. So far…eh…her behavior was still up in the air.

"Right, how could I forget with you constantly bringing it up?" Kilowog asked. He rubbed his eyes and turned to Jordan. "Jordan, you gotta stuff the genie back in her box. You can't let our nav computer get used to walking around like a GL."

"You may be unaware, but my interface with the ship allows me to hear every sound on this vessel." Aya explained.

Jordan resisted the urge to laugh. "Aya, I appreciate the enthusiasm, but I think it's best if you stay with the ship."

Aya nodded and returned to her console. Hal didn't need to see her face to know she was upset. Cybernetic implants or not, when a woman is upset every man knows it.

* * *

The Interceptor landed on the outskirts of the city. The landing ramp lowered to the ground. Hal and Kilowog rose from their stations and departed the vessel, leaving Aya and Razer with the ship. Aya rose from the main console and walked toward the main deck. Razer caught the sound of her footsteps.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

Aya turned toward him. "To train."

"Train?"

"If I am to be valuable member of this team, I must train. I have already downloaded Sergeant Kilowog's lessons from Oa, but if I do not execute them, then I will have learned nothing." Aya explained.

Razer looked at Aya for a moment. Though her face withheld any emotion, he could see she was as determined as ever to aid the green lanterns, no matter how often they would deny her. It was admirable of her to be so determined, but would it make a difference?

"Perhaps you would like to train with me? I am not accustomed to the fighting techniques of Red Lantern's. And I believe you would learn from Kilowog's lessons as well." Aya suggested.

Razer turned back to the computer console. "I'll pass."

"Should you change your mind, I will be just outside." Aya informed him. She turned and left the bridge.

Aya walked to one of the side consoles and pressed several commands. The table leveled out in the center of the room. Biobeds retracted into the walls. The upper computer indicator retracted for a moment, then return with a new function. Green beams dissected the deck into uneven parts. Several beams moved across the floor.

"Maneuvering session level one, activated." Aya said. She turned to the console and began.

Aya began walked around the room, ducking or jumping over the easiest beams of light. She worked her way around the room, watching the path of the moving beams. She leapt in between two passing beams, missing their path completely. She returned to the console within seconds.

"Time." Aya stated.

"_Twenty point seven seconds."_ Came the response.

"Increase difficulty level." Aya said.

"_Begin level two."_

The beams adjusted their trajectory. The moving beams increased in speed. Aya started her session once more. She jumped over lower beams and slid beneath the ground avoiding higher beams. She rolled around alternating trajectory beams and returned to her feet. The beams in the center had increased speed by ten percent, too fast for Aya to simply walk through. Aya ran toward the beams. She dove beneath the horizontal beam in front of her and flipped herself back onto her feet fast enough to dive roll in between the beams. Aya rolled back onto her feet in front of the console.

"Time."

"_One minutes and sixteen point two seconds."_

"Increase difficulty level." Aya said.

The computer indicator began firing green energy blasts in four second intervals, altering direction with every shot. The center beams increased in speed thirty percent. More horizontal and vertical beams were added to the room, while several were deleted.

"_Begin level three."_

Aya cartwheeled herself into the beams. She landed and quickly flipped herself backwards. Her arms narrowly missed the green beam behind her. Aya jumped over another beam and lead herself into a slide on her knees beneath another pair. A beam activated across the floor where Aya was. She quickly arched her back before the beam could touch her. Aya straightened up. The indicator shifted in Aya's direction. The green blast shot past Aya, snapping her attention. She dodged the blasts and dove into the center section. She moved quickly, ducking and dodging the moving beams. She managed to slip out just before another blast was shot in her direction. Aya flipped over the last beam and reached the console.

"Time." Aya called.

"_Four minutes and five three point nine seconds."_

"Increase difficulty level." Aya said.

* * *

Razer had stayed on the bridge for the reminder of the day. The noise on the main deck told him not to venture into the war zone. Whatever training Aya had taken to, Razer doubted anything would be left of the deck without extensive repairs. No doubt he would get the blame for not keeping an eye on Aya.

The door slid opening, dragging Razer from his thoughts. He looked over his should to see Aya walking to the main console.

"Finished training?" he asked.

"Negative. I have only completed the first forty nine lessons of the one hundred and seventeen downloaded lessons." Aya explained. "I came in to, as Hal Jordan would say, 'take a break'."

Razer turned back to his console. "How much of the deck survived?"

"All." Aya answered.

"Impressive, considering it sounded like a war from in here."

"The Interceptor can absorb the green energy it expels so no damage or power is lost to the ship." Aya explained.

"Impressive."

"Thank you."

The console in front of Aya beeped.

"Incoming transmission from the lanterns." Aya said.

"_Aya, Razer, do you read?" _Hal asked.

"Affirmative Hal. Have you located Green Lantern Dulock?" Aya asked.

"_We did, but we've hit a small snag." _Hal answered.

"What kind of snag?" Razer asked.

"_Ol' Dulock challenged the guard captain to a duel for the Queen's hand in marriage. Duel's tomorrow morning."_ Kilowog explained.

"_We're sticking around until the duels over."_ Hal explained.

"Is there anything you require of us?" Aya asked.

"_Make sure the ships ready to leave tomorrow. Jordan out."_ Hal said, ending the transmission.

Razer leaned back in his chair and folded his arms. "Wonderful. Frontier lanterns are as reckless as Core Lanterns."

"You are referring to Dulock's duel." Aya stated.

"Of course I am. There is a far more dangerous and immediate threat out there now. We don't have time for the trivial plights of this planet." Razer said. "If he feels his planets needs are above the galaxies, we should leave now."

"Do you wish to tell Green Lanterns Jordan and Kilowog you believe the four of us can stop the Red Lantern army?" Aya asked.

Razer glared at her. "I didn't say that."

"Your statement implies as much." Aya said.

"I simply don't see why we're waiting around here when there's a war ready to start." Razer explained.

"If we do not stop for these 'plights', then what is the point of stopping the Red Lanterns? Should we fail, the plights are then meaningless. Should we succeed then there is one less plight waiting at the end of the war." Aya said.

Razer turned toward the console. "You sound like Jordan."

"I will take that as a compliment."

Razer smirked to himself. She was definitely learning.

"What are those?" Aya asked.

"What are what?" Razer snapped, looking over his shoulder.

Aya pointed toward the sky. Razer looked through the view panel of the ship. The evening sky was lit up with patterns and flares from fireworks. Razer turned his attention to the panel again.

"They're fireworks. Most likely in preparation for the duel." He answered.

"A curious action for such an event." Aya stated.

"It's probably a cultural tradition." Razer said. He ran several programs in preparation for tomorrow's departure. He noticed Aya was still watching the firework intently.

He'd forgotten what the lanterns had told them about Aya. She had no memories before the Interceptor left Oa, nothing that linked her back to her home world. Her very life was linked to the ship, powered by the green lantern energy. She was still very much a child in most ways, eager to please Hal and Kilowog. She was learning the hard way of how cruel the galaxy can really be.

"Stepping outside would give you a better view of the fireworks." Razer said.

"Agreed, however the Interceptor must be ready for our immediate departure." Aya said. She turned her gaze from the fireworks and continued with her work.

* * *

Morning found Razer walking onto the main deck to find only Aya at one of the stations. She had yet to activate her armor, signifying she hadn't felt the need too, or she simply hadn't gotten around to it. What really bothered Razer, though, were the missing lanterns.

"Is the ship primed for takeoff?" Razer asked.

Aya turned in her chair, suddenly aware of Razer's presence. "Affirmative, we are simply waiting for the return of Green Lanterns, Jordan, Kilowog, and Dulock."

"They haven't returned?" Razer asked.

"Negative, I suspected they are still within the palace." Aya answered.

Razer walked to the communications array. "Interceptor to Hal Jordan."

"_Go ahead Razer."_ Hal said.

"The ship is primed and ready to leave, why aren't you back here with the lantern we tracked?" Razer asked.

"_He's gone missing."_ Hal answered.

"I can easily find him." Razer said

"_No, you can't just go running around in that Red Lantern getup. We've got enough on our hands without you starting a panic."_ Hal explained.

"My talents are wasted waiting here." Razer replied.

"_Stay with Aya. Have her run a scan for Dulock's power ring."_ Hal ordered, cutting off the transmission.

Razer growled to himself.

Aya turned her chair around toward Razer. "Sensors have located a weak energy trail. It is possible that it is Green Lantern Dulock's ring. The energy trail is too distant to make that determination with total confidence."

Razer smirked. "So you're saying we need to be closer?"

"It would aid me, but our orders are to remain on the ship." Aya replied.

Razer turned and walked toward the lift. "I was order to help you trace the power ring, which is exactly what we'll be doing once you armor up and go with me."

Aya stared at Razer for a moment, pondering his statement. She lifted her arm and activated her armor remotely. "Only two point one seconds required." Her armor quickly dispersed around her body. The green energy field activated around her exposed body. Her transparent eye shield dropped down over her nose. "Are my components properly aligned?"

Razer glanced back halfheartedly. "You look fine."

Aya walked into the lift beside Razer. "You also look fine."

Razer wasn't sure whether to laugh at the stupidity of her statement or simply ignore it. He chose to ignore it. The lift doors slid closed behind them. The landing ramp lowered them to the ground. Razer looked around at the city in front of them. He quickly turned toward Aya, who looking at the energy projection from the scanner built into her armor.

"Where to?" Razer asked.

Aya looked up from the scanner. "I am detecting the energy about eight thousand and forty six point seven two meters south west of our current position. I suggest we fly close to the ground to avoid being seen by someone."

Razer frowned. "Can you fly?"

In response, Aya's leg armor began shifting beneath her. She started flying above Razer, like a lantern. "Affirmative. I designed my armor to accommodate thrust capacity. Without it, I would be unable to 'keep up' with the crew."

Razer flew up to Aya. "Lead the way then."

* * *

The sensors led Razer and Aya deep into the catacombs of Betrassus, a very unnerving event in itself. The catacombs were shaped in stone, and made in the shape of an arch. Within the arches, the burial plots were carved from within the walls where the dead would lie. They walked through the catacombs, Razer leading the way. His ring emitted a light to guide them through the dark arches of the catacombs. Aya trailed a few steps behind him, watching the sensor readings. The light passed over the skeletal remains of the dead.

"This is not a promising search." Razer said, taking his eyes off the dead.

"Agreed." Aya stated.

They rounded the next corner. Razer cut his light and held out his arm to stop Aya. Ahead of them was an open corridor, leading into the open section of the catacombs. Footsteps echoed through the overhead. Someone was coming toward them. He pushed Aya through the closest tunnel out of sight. They lay on the ground while the patrol of two guards past them without a sight.

Razer stepped out first once the patrol had passed.

"For future reference, I prefer not to be pushed into the dirt." Aya said as she walked past him.

"I'll take that under advisement." Razer replied sarcastically.

The signal led them deeper into the catacombs. The sunlight from the outside all but vanished the deeper they drew. Razer once again used his ring as a light for them. The archway plots became smooth walls. There was nothing in front of them. No corridor, no path, nothing to continue the search.

"My sensors indicate the energy signal is getting stronger. But it seems our search is over." Aya said, shutting down the sensor.

Razer looked around. The signal had gotten stronger but there was no way to continue. It didn't make sense unless…He touched the wall beside him. It had been recently placed. "Not quite." Razer swung his ring, emitting a whip, and broke through the wall.

The wall crumbled and the dust settled, it revealed a fresh coffin on the other side. Razer and Aya entered cautiously. Razer pushed the stone lid from the base. Inside the coffin lay-

"Dulock." Razer said.

Aya stepped beside the coffin and raised her hand over the lanterns body. "There doesn't seem to be any signs indicating a struggle."

"So he didn't go down fighting." Razer said. He knelt by the coffin. "Odd. His ring is gone. Has it gone back to Oa?"

"The Interceptors sensors would have noted that. The signal is still near here." Aya explained.

Razer stood and turned to Aya. "It's time we notify the others."

"Agreed." Aya said.

* * *

Hal and Kilowog stood in one of the corridors of the stadium. Hal leaned against the stone wall. Somehow, he didn't quite imagine the trip to Betrassus to proceed as such. The interruption of a coronation, a duel between guards, a missing lantern, and a pair that can't seem to follow orders. He wondered if this was what the guardians felt every time he disobeyed an order.

"Great job obeying orders, do I need to wright them down from now on?" Hal asked.

Razer and Aya stood beyond the gate, hidden in the shadows.

"A warrior acts." Razer stated.

"A warrior listens to his superiors." Kilowog reminded.

"Enough, I'll give him the insubordination lecture later." Hal said. "What have you found?"

"We found his body in the catacombs. We're still trying to locate his power ring." Razer explained.

"If it hasn't chosen a new barer already." Kilowog said.

"My sensors indicate that the ring is somewhere within the castle walls." Aya said

"My gut instincts say so's the killer." Hal said.

"Then we must find this murderer and bring him to justice." Aya said. "It is what green lanterns do.

"We will, but we need to do it carefully. We'll need proof. You go back to the ship; we'll call if we need backup." Hal ordered. "We might have to make a quick exit. Kilowog and I have a trap to set."

Razer and Aya turned from the corridor and made their way back toward the ship.

"Razer, am I a member of the crew?" Aya asked.

"What?"

"Am I a member of the crew, or merely a part of the Interceptor?" Aya defined.

Razer frowned. "Why do you ask?"

"Our actions of disobeying orders will lead to a lecture of insubordination from Hal Jordan. However it is directed toward you, instead of both of us. Why?"

"Because the idea to leave the ship was mine and not yours." Razer explained.

"Interesting, however the order to remain onboard was meant for both of us. And I am just as responsible for the act of insubordination as you are." Aya explained.

"If you are so intent on being lectured, then you should tell Jordan when they return." Razer replied.

Aya paused a moment. "I will."

* * *

The Interceptor rose above Betrassus and took back to the stars. The crew was seated at their stations. Hal seemed still dazed by his last meeting with Iolande, which Kilowog was convinced the queen had finally cracked and kissed him.

Kilowog shook his head. "How long are you gonna sit there and look like a love struck goofball?"

Hal turned. "Huh?"

"Approximately one point one minute. Another point nine seconds and Razer might have missed the insubordinate lecture." Aya answered.

"That almost sounded like a joke Aya." Kilowog replied.

"It was indeed an attempt at humor; however it was obviously a failed one." Aya explained.

"Did I miss something?" Hal asked turning toward Razer.

"We lost two green lanterns while in search of one, wasting several days, and the A.I. system is attempting humor at your expense." Razer explained. "Did that cover everything?"

"You forgot the part where Kilowog slobbered all over himself." Hal replied.

"Of course, how could I forget that?" Razer said.

Hal chuckled.

"Very funny Jordan. You were the one who volunteered yourself in a duel." Kilowog said.

"Which I would have won." Hal reminded.

"Not that it matters, we still have yet to gather anymore lanterns onto the team." Razer reminded.

"Then we'll keep looking. For as long as it takes." Hal said. "Aya, plot a course to our next destination."

* * *

so this was more focussed on razer and aya, like i said.


	5. Lost Planet

Kilowog stood at the head of the bridge. "Alright you jack wagons, sound off like you mean it! Aya."

Aya was sitting at her station to Kilowog's left. She sat straight in her chair with her hand in her lap. "Present."

"Razer."

Razer sat at the station to Kilowog's right. His sat backwards in the chair, propping his chin on his hand. He grunted his response, not caring at all.

"Jordan!"

Hal was sitting at his station playing a construct game a pong with himself. He was so entranced in his game, he completely ignored Kilowog.

"Jordan!" Kilowog snapped.

Jordan snapped to attention. The construct pong ball bounced off his head and disappeared. "Kilowog, there are only four of us and we're all here."

"We may be half a universe from Oa, that doesn't mean we can't maintain a little discipline." Kilowog said.

"Discipline's overrated and I called this meeting so we could assess out situation." Hal said.

"Easy, we'll be dead within a month." Razer said.

Hal's brows furrowed. "How about we leave the tactical analysis to Sergeant Kilowog?"

Kilowog sighed. "Reds right. We're in deep, boom-tech splat. Just when things look a little hopeful, we lose our newfound Green Lantern, Iolande, cause she won't leave home." He walked to his station and sat down. "So it's two green lanterns fighting an entire red lantern invasion."

"Pardon my interruption, but I have completed my search for the late Shyir Rev's power ring. There is good news and there is bad news." Aya explained.

"Let's have good news." Hal answered.

"The rings signal emanates from a nearby planet."

"Outstanding, must've found a replacement GL. Could be another recruit for us. Change course immediately." Hal ordered.

Aya entered the new coordinates into the computer.

"I know I'm going to regret asking, but what's the bad news?" Hal asked.

"The planet in question will be hit by that asteroid in five point two minutes." Aya explained.

Hal looked out the view screen. The massive space rock passed through their line of vision, barreling toward the planet.

"I say we blow that thing apart before it hits." Kilowog said.

"Due to the asteroids huge mass, my cannons will have no impact, even at full power." Aya explained.

"Maybe we don't need to destroy it?" Hal suggested. "We just need to slow it down. Aya, take us around it."

The Interceptor flew around the asteroid into its path. Hal and Kilowog placed their rings on the pads, adding their charge to that of the cannons. The Interceptor fired its cannons at the asteroid. A large construct shield held against the asteroid in an attempt to slow it down.

"Asteroid barring, unchanged. I cannot maintain this level of output." Aya informed.

"What about our personal lanterns? Can you siphon an extra boost from them?" Hal asked.

"Affirmative." Aya answered. "Accessing."

The two lanterns increased the shields size around the asteroid. The asteroids barring began to slow, but only fractionally.

"It's working." Hal said.

The power sensor at Aya's station was rapidly depleting. The energy scan was reducing itself in the red. Aya looked over her shoulder. "Power drain at critical level."

"Shut it down." Kilowog ordered.

"No, keep firing."

"Field regulations Jordan, we don't let our batteries dip below twenty percent!" Kilowog explained.

"Enough with the regulations keep pouring it on!" Hal ordered.

Kilowog grunted in annoyance. The energy shield began cracking against the asteroid pressure. The power level was still dropping on the console.

"Main and portable batteries nearing failure threshold." Aya informed.

The construct shield shattered from the pressure. The asteroid continued on its path, directly toward the Interceptor. Hal quickly grabbed the control and steered the vessel from its path.

"Talk to me Aya, did we do it?" Hal asked.

"Asteroid progress delayed. We now have six hours until impact." Aya explained.

"Yeah great. But we blew all our power doing it. Now when we go down there our rings will be running on fumes. "Kilowog reminded.

"No one will mind that our rings are only partially charged as we rescue them." Hal replied.

"Scanners now at limited capacity. Reading few scattered life forms." Aya informed.

"Looks like we have six hours to find eh new Green Lantern recruit down there, get him and any others off the planet in one piece."

"Shooting from the hip as usual. Gonna get us all killed." Kilowog snapped. "Jordan, regulations exist for a reason. They're not suggestions, and since we're at war we should follow them."

"I concur." Aya said. "Putting the lives of two, well trained Green Lanterns at risk, in an effort to save one none trained novice, is impractical."

"Look, I may not have followed all the regs to the letter, but there are people on that planet who need to be rescued. Not to mention a Green Lantern. And one Green Lantern can make all the difference." Hal explained.

* * *

To say the matter of following regulations was settled, would be a disappointing understatement. Kilowog had yet to cease the matter of its importance, and Hal wouldn't be budged in his actions. The continuous argument had grown increasingly annoying to Razer, who had left the bridge for some quite before they landed. Aya joined him not long after he left, as the argument had made it difficult to work.

"At the rate Green Lanterns Hal and Kilowog continue to argue, one would assume them to be the age of infants." Aya stated.

Razer looked at Aya, unsure if she was making another attempt at humor. If she was, she was definitely improving. If not, she was very accurate. "Something they've managed to perfect from working together for so long."

"Agreed." Aya replied.

"With limited power remaining, will we have enough power to get off this planet before the asteroid destroys it?" Razer asked.

"Affirmative. I would not have allowed such actions to have resumed if they endangered our departure from this planet." Aya answered.

The bridge doors slid open. Hal and Kilowog walked off together, though still irritated with each other.

"Alright, let's go find this Lantern." Hal ordered.

The crew stepped into the lift doors and departed the ship. Outside, the planet was lush with vegetation life. Trees towering over them were in shades of blue. The ground was nothing but dirt and small, skinny leaves.

"So, which way?" Hal asked.

"A strange seismic interference is disrupting the scanners ability to pinpoint the rings exact location." Aya said. "But it is in this vicinity."

"Then let's move." Hal ordered.

* * *

The team walked for several miles under Aya's guidance. The entire planet seemed to be void of any life forms; that they could see. But Aya had confirmed several times that there was life on the planet. And like the Green Lantern, they had yet to be found. They ventured over a small hill and found themselves just above a small encampment where three people were located. One was a woman, sitting on the ground, working on some device. Her hair was a deep purple color with slightly pointed ears. The second being was some kind of creature. It loomed over its food as it tried to devoir it. The third stood beside his comrade. His face was covered in tentacles beneath his one eye.

Hal raised his hands as they reached the camp. "We come in peace." He leaned back to Kilowog. "I've always wanted to say that."

"Why?" Kilowog asked.

"Greetings travelers, you are well met on this desolate rock of a planet. I am Zartock. My fellow castaways are Drusa and Grude." Zartock said.

"I'm Hal Jordan. This is Kilowog, Aya, and Razer." Hal said.

"Where did your ship crash?" Zartock asked.

"We didn't crash; we landed just over that rise." Hal explained.

Zartock seemed to be surprise by the news.

"That, what you're holding, is a Thalian Moon Staff." Kilowog said in awe. "Only soldiers who fought in the last stand of Thalious Prime wielded that blade."

"I know. I was in that battle." Zartock answered.

"We're looking for a Green Lantern here." Hal explained.

"A search, I want to point out, that is pathetic and pointless." Razer said. "Look around you, there's no Green Lantern here."

"Oh okay, we should just give up. Or we could look for ourselves." Hal said. He pointed into the sky where the asteroid had come into view. "That asteroid's going to hit in six hours, we'll get you to safety before that happens, but in the meantime, we could use some help finding our Green Lantern."

"You will have our aid." Zartock said.

"We'll split into teams; we can cover more ground that way." Hal suggested.

"I'll go with Zartock." Kilowog offered.

Druse walked up behind Aya. "If you don't mind, I'd like to go with Aya. Nice to talk to another _girl_ for a change." She gently pushed Aya off in their direction.

"Must be losing my game out here." Hal muttered.

All that remained were himself, Razer, and Grude.

Hal glanced toward Razer, who shot him a look.

"I work better alone." He said. Razer took flight in his own direction.

Hal turned back to Grude. "I guess it's just you and me pal."

* * *

Aya and Drusa walked through a small valley side by side. The walls of the valley were layered with different colored minerals and sediments. There were no trees in the valley, though the roots above dug into the valley wall.

"I've been marooned on this planet for quite some time." Drusa said. "It's so exciting to see you. A walking, talking cybernetic form. Such technology. Such perfection."

"Perfection is incorrect." Aya replied. "Since my activation, I must continuously adjust for every flawed action I am to perform. My cerebral interface prevents a reckless course of action regularly taken by Green Lantern Jordan; however I remain able to act on my own volition, which can easily be flawed."

"Well you sure sound perfect to-ah!" Drusa slipped on a rock and stumbled to the ground. Aya knelt down beside her. "Stupid. I twisted it."

"I can construct a field dressing and split from surrounding materials." Aya explained.

"I'd feel better if you took me back to your ship for medical attention." Druse replied.

"Certainly." Aya answered. She carefully lifted Druse from and ground and took flight.

They flew out of the canyon toward the Interceptor. Drusa seemed unafraid of flight and more interested in the ship. She questioned her to no end, but Aya did not mind the questions. It was…nice to be inquired upon. The Interceptor came into view as they flew toward the ground. The ramp lowered upon Aya's command.

"This ship is more than my home. It is all that remains of the planet I originated from. I have no memories prior to my awakening of my home world." Aya explained. She flew up the landing ramp into the main deck.

"Is this the infirmary?" Drusa asked.

"That, and numerous other uses." Ay explained. One of the bio beds emerged from the wall. Aya gingerly set Drusa on the bed and walked to the console. "There is not sufficient space on this ship, so each room serves multiple functions."

Drusa silently slid off the bed without Aya's knowledge. She quietly walked across the deck. "You know Aya, the ship's design and function reminds me of the Lunar Scionians. They were gifted in technological designs." She reached the other side of the room. She ran her hand over the smooth console. "What's this?"

Aya turned to Drusa. "That is the main access panel to my interface."

Drusa smiled and pulled a small devise from her belt. "Perfect." She placed the device on the panel. A surge of electricity flooded the panel. Aya collapsed onto the floor in front of the console. Her armor disengaged and detached from her body, the energy stripes of her suit powered down, and her plate flickered as it attempted to maintain her survival. Even her helmet retracted from her skull, releasing a cascade of white hair pooling around Aya's head. She lay on the floor, glass eyed and completely motionless.

Druse took a step toward Aya's unconscious from. She chuckled to herself. "Well I'll be. A Lunar survivor. You're just full of surprises Aya." She turned and charged into the bridge.

* * *

Razer stomped through the thick forestry. His anger bubbled higher with every step he took. The bushes seemed to be intent on causing him trouble. Once he pushed some aside, they would snap back on him. Still, he found it better than being paired with the green Lanterns and the castaways. He pushed another bush aside, only to have it slam into his back once more. He growled angrily. Suddenly laughter echoed above him. He turned and looked up. Above him, crouching on a branch was another being. An Astonian. He remembered the destruction of their planet long before his joining the Red Lanterns. He crouched on the branch, looking down t Razer and laughed. The Astonian stood and leapt from the branch, leading away from Razer.

"Don't turn your back on me!" Razer called, running after him. He took flight, looking above the tree line, but the Astonian had vanished. Razer took off after the Astonian. He flew above the trees, searching for a chance sighting of the man. He dipped back below the tree line. Perhaps the level would present a better chance of spotting him.

Razer came out into a clearing and stopped. He landed on the ground and stared out at the clearing in front of him. Thousands of vessels lay in waste before him. All crashed and destroyed beyond any hope of repair. He'd never seen such a sight. "A graveyard of space wrecks. Vrashay pirate ships. Warships of the Cardonian Horde."

"Yes," suddenly the Astonian appeared beside Razer. "and those are space clipper of the Tarkonian Marauders."

"Who are you?" Razer demanded. "One of the castaways?"

"Those over there, Arrkaddy Slavers from Gir." He continued. "Quite the collection. All of them seriously bad people who have done seriously bad things."

Razer raised his ring angrily. "Tell me who you are or so help me-"

"The path they walked led to their doom." He continued and turned toward Razer. "It is the same path you travel now. I am Saint Walker. And you are?"

"About to kick your smug rear." Razer answered.

"That is not a very pleasant name. Not in the least." Saint Walker remarked.

"You got a problem with me?"

"Do you have a problem with you?" he replied.

"I only have one problem, but it's a problem I intend to correct. Taste the power of my rage!" Razer lunged at Walker. He shot a blast of energy to Walker, but he easily dodged it.

"Rage has no real power or taste for that matter." Saint Walker commented.

Razer annoyance for Walker grew and he tried to kick him. But Walker easily stepped aside. Razer dropped to the ground and tried to trip him, but calmly jumped out of reach.

"It's the orphan child of fear and despair." Walker continued.

Razer growled and charged his ring. He spun around at Walker. Walker calmly raised his arm and blocked Razer's blast, allowing the energy to shoot safely into the air. Razer threw punch and punch at Walker, but the Astonian easily blocked each strike effortlessly. Razer kicked at him. Walk easily flipped over Razer and into the tree.

"Your kicks need work. A little higher at the knee, I think." He said.

Razer slammed his fist into the trees trunk. The fruit from the tree rained onto the ground. The tree swayed and began falling. Walker calmly walked along the branches while the tree fell to the ground and calmly jumped onto the ground. He held out his hand and caught one of the falling fruits.

"Speaking of taste, though, you really should try this melon, brother. Very sweet." Walker said, biting into the fruit.

Razer charged again. Walker leapt out of Razer's reached and leapt cross the branches. Razer's fired angrily after Walker, only missing him at every shot. With every miss, Razer's rage grew. He landed in front of a scorch mark on the ground, where Walker once stood. There was no sign of Walker, though. Razer sighed heavily and looked at his ring. The charge was failing. He turned and found himself facing Walker.

Razer threw another punch. "Sit still so I can hit you."

"No, brother." Walker said. He jabbed Razer's neck with two fingers. "You sit still."

Razer felt his body seize and fall backwards onto the ground. He lay completely unable to move.

"There's a storm coming, brother." Walker said. "And the galaxy will need every one of strong and true heart to survive."

"What in the name of Grotz are you talking about?" Razer demanded.

Walker calmly strolled toward Razer's body. "Your anger and rage may lead to your doom. Personally, I think you should avoid that." He held out the Green Lantern power ring. "But there is always hope."

"You're the Green Lantern." He said.

"No, not me." Walker placed the ring on Razer's chest. "I travel a different path." And without another word, Walker walked back into the forest, leaving Razer alone.

"Nice going, kid." Hal called from above. He landed near Razer. "You found the ring."

"Actually…"

"Funny that the ring hasn't chosen a Green Lantern yet." Hal said. He helped Razer to his feet.

"Maybe one of the castaways?" Razer suggested.

Hal chuckled. "No, those castaways are bad news. Trust me. We need to find the others and get off this planet now."

* * *

They two Lanterns found Kilowog chasing after the Interceptor. Both quickly adjusted course and followed after them.

"Um, Kilowog, is there a reason Aya is flying off and leaving us?" Hal asked.

"She's not, it's those castaways. They stole the ship." Kilowog explained.

"But how? Aya's linked with the ship." Razer said.

"I'd hate to say it, but anything could've happened to her while she was with Drusa." Hal said. "Which makes it all the more important we get back the ship."

The Interceptor veered around the mountains, trying to outmaneuver the Lanterns. It weaved between tight peaks and under arches, but the Lanterns still followed. Kilowog and Jordan launched clamps and grabbed onto the tail of the ship. Drusa steered the ship sharply around another peak, causing the Lanterns to crash into the peak and release the ship.

"Wonderful, they're getting away!" Razer growled. He took off after the Interceptor. He was too far from the ship to try and stop it, but from where he was, he could see numerous mountain peaks rising. He watched as the Interceptor managed to avoid the peaks, but they continued to rise. It was as if the peaks were deliberately trying to stop the ship.

Suddenly a peak managed to hit the starboard wing of the ship, sending it into a dive roll. It spiraled toward the forest. Two trees rose up and stopped the ship in midair. The trees shrunk back to the ground, bringing the Interceptor with them. Razer flew up the landing ramp and into the bridge. Zartock and Drusa were lying battered on the ground. Razer blasted them out of the ship and down the ramp. He walked back into the main deck, where Aya was lying.

For a moment, he marveled at the difference in her appearance. As she lay on the floor, without her armor, hair around her face, Aya appeared human for the first time since he reluctantly joined the crew. He noted her chest plate failing and quickly gathered her into his arms. He ripped Drusa's device from the panel, but Aya remained unconscious. He walked down the ramp to the Green Lanterns. They would no doubt want reassurance she was safe. Outside of the ship, Razer crushed the device in his hands. Aya's plate immediately began glowing green. Her blue eyes popped open and she lifted her head off Razer's shoulder. She looked to him as he avoided her gaze. The ship powered up to full power. Razer set her down on the ramp.

"Aya's back online. We're ready to blow this Mungtoor stand." Kilowog said. He ran to the ramp, dragging Drusa and Zartock behind him. "Jordan now!"

Hal looked up at the incoming asteroid. Something wasn't right just leaving. They had the ring, but it landed on the planet for a reason. "It doesn't make sense. Why did the ring stay on this planet and not go back to Oa?" He threw it into the air. "Go! Go back to Oa!"

The ring flew into the air and stopped. It fell back onto the planet's surface near Jordan. The ring began glowing and spinning.

"It can't be." He said. He picked up the ring. "Kilowog, take off now. Right now. I have to stay behind. There's something I have to do."

"Jordan, times up." Kilowog warned. "The ring didn't find a replacement. We gotta go!"

"It did. Our hero's been here the whole time." Hal called. "Get Aya and Razer off this planet. Trust me." He constructed a drill and started drilling through the earth.

Kilowog, Razer, and Aya joined him on the ground.

"I ordered you off this rock. What are you doing?" he demanded.

"I'm disobeying orders." Kilowog stated.

Hal smirked and stopped drilling. He dropped the ring into the hole and stepped back. A green beam of energy burst form the hole and shot into the sky. It collided with the asteroid and destroyed the rock before entering the atmosphere. A second beam burst from the sky. It formed a ring around the entire planet. Emitting the Green Lantern symbol.

"**I am Mogo.**" Came a voice. "**Thank you, Hal Jordan of Earth. You have saved me. Rather, by giving me the ring, by knighting me, you allowed me the power to save myself from that asteroid.**"

"Our pleasure." Hal said.

"**For countless millennia I have trapped evil-doers here on my surface until they reform. I will keep these prisoners if you do not mind.**" Mogo said.

"Knock yourself out." Kilowog answered. He released Drusa and Zartock. The earth rose around them, sealing them inside.

"**You have given me new purpose. New power. I am proud to be a Green Lantern. Very Proud. And I will be here whenever you have need of me.**" Mogo explained.

"I gotta say, Jordan, you're gathering one unorthodox team." Kilowog said. "But it's an honor to be a part of it."

Hal smiled. "Welcome to the Green Lantern Corps, Mogo."

* * *

okay...so the next chapter is Aya's base. it answers the question of where she came from...at least i hope it does.


	6. Memories

_It was a lush, vibrant green field. Wildflowers numbered in the millions within the field, ranging in a vast spectrum of colors. Dozens of weeping willows filled the field, their branches forming lush green curtains. She stood beneath the branches of one of the willow trees. Her hand gently grasped the coarse rope that tied a wooden swing to the branch of the tree. A cool breeze caught the foliage and made them dance in the sunlight. Wisps of white stands of hair floated in front of her face, caught in the breeze. It was beautiful._

_Laughter filled the air and children ran through the field. They were no older than seven. Strands of white bobbed from young boys and girls while they screamed and laughed their way through the field. They weaved around each other, running from a single boy. He chased after the group, trying to separate them, laughing as he went._

_Suddenly the children stopped running. They turned their eyes to the sky. She stepped from the willows shelter and looked to the sky. The wind increased as the clouds were pushed away. A battalion of red armored beings flew toward the planet. Fire sprouted from their bodies, sending the beautiful world aflame. The children screamed in terror and ran from the beings. The field burned in the fire, trees fell to the burning earth._

_One of the boys ran to her and grabbed her hand. It was only then that she realized she too was a child. "Run!"_

_The horde of menacing red fighters flew toward them. Streams of fire ignited the fields in their paths. They flew over the children and herself. The children screamed in agony, filling her ears._

Aya bolted upright in her bed. She placed a trembling hand over her chest. She felt the heavy thumbing of her internal battery against her ribs. Beams of perspiration rolled down her face. She wiped the beads from her face and looked at her hand. Something was wrong. She tossed the sheet from her body and rose from her bed. She quickly walked out of her quarters and through the hall. Her link with the Interceptor provided her with the early morning time. Three hours remained in her sleep cycle and another four in Green Lanterns Hal and Kilowog's cycle. She quietly walked past their chambers, knowing that her accelerated respiration could cause her to act rashly.

She stepped onto the main deck. The lights activated with her presence. She walked to the bridge and entered. She would not be able to resume her regeneration cycle now that it had been interrupted. She would best be of use on the bridge, observing and beginning her daily duties. Aya took a seat at the command station. She initiated a quick update of the Interceptors position. She started running scans over the ship and noted the status of the ultra-warp repairs. Repairs were on schedule, the Interceptor had travel forty light-years since the crew had retreated to their quarters, and the ship was operating in prime condition. Aya looked up from the console. The Interceptor was passing by a nebula. The colors reminded her of the wildflowers in the field. The waves resembled the dancing flowers. Aya closed her eyes and returned her attention to her work.

They had started during her deactivation on Mogo. When Drusa's devise had taken control, leaving Aya immobile on the ship, Aya had found herself on a lush planet. It was similar to Earth, yet not nearly had technologically advanced. And when Razer had destroyed the device, Aya had regained consciousness immediately. The logical assumption was that the device had triggered some sort of failsafe in her programming resulting in a hologram. However, when they began manifesting during her regeneration cycles, Aya realized it was not a program failsafe.

Ever since these dreams-for lack of a better word- manifested weeks ago, Aya had found increasingly difficult to resume her duties onboard. She found herself easily distracted by the familiarity of ordinary moments and linking them to her dreams. Yet there was nothing to show for the dreams. No memories to revert to for comparison. And with every medical and technological reason disproven, Aya's only option was to endure. Notifying the crew was an acceptable course of action, however with the threat of the Red Lanterns so dire and their teams number remaining the same rank, her dreams/hallucinations were not on the priority list.

"Something wrong?"

Aya opened her eyes and immediately located the voices origin. Razer had joined her on the bridge without her knowledge of doing so. She had become so consumed by her internal thoughts that she hadn't noted Razer's presence.

"Razer." She said. She noted the time. "You have risen ahead of predicted time."

Razer shrugged. "I simply woke early." He walked to one of the lower statins and sat down.

Aya watched Razer for a moment. She mentally debated of speaking with Razer about her situation. She could rely on him for confidentiality. "Razer, may I ask a personal question?"

Razer turned his chair, looking back at her. "Depends."

"What do your dreams consist of?" Aya asked.

Razer blinked.

"If I have offender, I mean no harm. I am simply gathering information on the subject." Aya explained.

Razer turned back to his station. "I am not offend, merely surprised by your question."

Aya remained focused on Razer.

"I haven't remembered a dream since I received my ring." Razer informed.

"Interesting." Aya said. "If you were able to dream, what would you dream about?"

"If I could, I suppose it would be of my home." Razer answered. "Why are you so interested?"

"As I specified before, I am gathering information on the subjects of dreams." Aya explained.

Razer, either satisfied by the answer or simply uninterested, turned back to his console. The bridge slipped into a familiar form of silence. Aya returned her attention to the console in front of her. She could feel her attention slipping away already. Aya closed her eyes and forced herself to focus. She opened them again and found herself standing in the middle of the grassy field again. She could feel the cool breeze over her face, smell the scent of the trees and flowers, hear the birds.

"Aya!"

Aya opened her eyes and turned her head sharply. Razer was looking at her. He appeared…concerned almost. She recognized several features on his face that only occurred while he was concerned over a plan or action.

"You've been staring at your console for ten minutes, without moving." He explained. "Is something wrong?"

"Negative." Aya replied quickly. "I was merely calculating in my head. I did not mean to concern you, Razer."

Razer grumbled. "I was merely concerned with what Jordan and Kilowog would think of your actions." He turned his attention back to his console.

Razer brought up a fair point. If Green Lantern Kilowog or Jordan noticed her odd behavior, they would have questions. Questions that Aya was unaware how to answer. There must be a virus or program interfering with her interface. Aya rose from her chair silently. Razer didn't look over his shoulder or acknowledge her departure, much to her advantage. Aya walked onto the empty deck. A bio bed emerged from the wall. Aya walked to the console and entered a series of commands before lying on the bed. The scans initiated and began scanning Aya. Her internal battery was tested for stress fractures and power level. Her interface was scanned for viruses, burn out, and any other dysfunctions. The scanner designated, allowing Aya to sit up. She walked back to the console and inspected the results.

To her surprise, her interface was working within normal parameters. All of her systems were within normal parameters, in fact. Internal battery: functioning within given parameters. Cerebral Interface: functioning within given parameters. Organic components negative for foreign bacteria and viruses. Slight elevated heart rate and anxiety levels. Unsatisfied with the results, Aya inspected her cerebral results. The results were astonishing, and impossible. Her brain activity had increased exponentially. She compared the recent results to the results upon activation. There was a fifty percent increase of activity. Motor functions, emotional responses, vital functions, even memory improvement. Aya had believed that Drusa's attempt at immobilizing her had been the cause, but it had merely been another chance for Aya to further separate herself from her cybernetic components. The scans did not make any sense to Aya. She stored her results in her private medical file.

Aya returned to the bridge. Razer tossed a casual glance in her direction but remained silent. Aya returned to her console and resumed her duties. Hal Jordan had asked her to search for the Red Lantern home ship; Shard. He and Kilowog both felt it was time to survey the enemy some more. With Razer's reluctant help, she had managed to calibrate the scanners. But as of yet, the scanners had found no trace of shard.

The bridge doors slid open. Hal Jordan calmly walked onto the bridge. "Good morning Aya, Razer."

Razer grunted.

Aya turned to face Hal. "Good morning."

"Everybody get a good night sleep? We got Red Lanterns to find." He said.

"As if anyone can sleep in the adjacent room of the snoring Bolovaxian." Razer mumbled.

Hal chuckled. "I believe it, Glad Aya's my neighbor. Aya, any sign of Shard?"

"Negative. All scans have found no traces of the Red Lanterns." Aya explained.

Hal leaned back in his chair. "They're out there somewhere."

"Probably sleeping." Razer mumbled.

"What was that?" Hal asked.

Razer remained silent.

* * *

Aya shot up in bed again. Sweat rolled down her face and neck. Her heart fluttered dangerously fast. Her plate even seemed to be fluctuating. Her white hair fell over her face, freed by her disengaged helmet. Aya threw the sheets from her trembling body and rushed out of her quarters. She moved quickly to the bridge disregarding her helmet, armor, or the crew. She would never be able to function correctly with these dreams interfering with her regeneration cycle.

She sat down at the stellar cartography station and brought up the planetary system list. Aya input the planet and waited. The planet immediately appeared in front of Aya. It was an M class planet in the very section of space the Interceptor was passing through. There was minimal information. None actually, merely the planets classification and coordinates. Aya brought up the ships course regiment. Aya calculated she could easily return to the interceptor before the crew realized her departure.

Aya rose from the chair and walked through to the docking ramp. Her armor initiated and engulfed around her body. Her helmet drew back her hair and lowered the facial plates. The ramped opened to space. Aya took flight and departed the ship. She flew through the coldness of space for the first time. She was familiar with the knowledge that space was cold and had calibrated her field to maintain an acceptable temperature.

"Going somewhere?"

Aya turned quickly. Razer was flying out to meet her.

"You should return to the Interceptor Razer." She replied.

"You didn't answer my question." Razer answered.

"An event has drawn my attention that I must tend to." She explained.

"Without Jordan and Kilowog?"

"Green Lanterns Hal and Kilowog require rest. I have calculated that they are not necessary to tend to the situation." Aya explained.

Razer stared at her closely. "You think I can't tell when someone's lying, Aya?"

Aya said nothing.

"I'm impressed you've learned so quickly, but I know you're lying. So why don't you tell me why you're leaving, or I'll notify Jordan and Kilowog of your departure and you can explain to them." Razer explained.

Aya calculated Razer's offer. The odds were with him to inform Hal and Kilowog. It would do no one any good to inform them of what Aya suspects. And should Razer join her to the planet, she would feel safer with the company. "Are you familiar with the planet; Lunar Scion?"

Her question caught Razer by surprise. His eyes grew wide, his anger melting quickly. "Where did you hear that?"

"Drusa informed me that the Interceptor reminded her of the people of Lunar Scoin, before she deactivated me. Is she correct?" Aya asked.

Razer avoided her question. "Is that what has been bothering you? Drusa is a criminal."

"My organic components are increasing in activity." She replied. "My scans inform me that my cerebral activity has increased fifty percent since my activation. My cerebral interface should render such activity impossible, yet everything is operating at normal parameters."

"And you believe Lunar Scion hold answers for you?" Razer asked.

Aya nodded.

"Let's go." He said. Razer began flying past Aya.

"You will accompany me?" Aya asked.

"Unless you want to be intercepted by Jordan and Kilowog." Razer answered.

Aya began flying alongside Razer. "You have yet to respond to my inquiry, Razer."

Razer glanced toward Aya. "Yes, I'm familiar with the planet."

* * *

They flew through space silently. Aya lead them toward the planet, occasionally checking their coordinates. Neither said a word to each other, it was unnecessary. Razer was merely accompanying her to ensure her safety, and Aya was abandoning her post aboard the Interceptor. The coordinates lead to a small M class planet that Aya had viewed back on the ship. It was at least three times smaller than the planet Earth. It's atmosphere consisting of a purple color with green oceans, an silver land masses.

"Lunar Scion. Razer stated.

Aya nodded. She began entering the atmosphere with Razer beside her. She disengaged her tracker; now that they had arrived the coordinates were no longer necessary. They touched down in the silvery-green field. Flowers of thousands of colors danced in the breeze. Aya's face plate retracted into her helmet. The breeze fluttered over her skin. The scent of the flowers and fields filled her. Like a familiar scent one associates with belonging.

Razer landed not far from her. He looked out at the field. "There's nothing here. Our trip was wasted."

Aya remained silent. It took only another moment longer before Razer turned his attention toward Aya. She was standing perfectly still in the field, looking at it intently. Razer stepped closer toward Aya.

"Aya?"

"This field…is familiar to me." She said.

Razer remained silent.

Aya began slowly walking through the field. Her armor disengaged piece by piece, until she stood in the field in only her flight dress. Her white hair blew in the breeze around her face. "We would play and gather here." She turned her attention from the field. In a split second her armor reengaged and she took off flying.

"Aya!" Razer yelled. He flew after. "Just what do you hope of finding here?"

Aya looked to Razer. "I am unsure."

They flew to the remains of a town. They landed and began walking through the remnants. Buildings had long since given in to the elements, nothing but piles of rocks truly remained. The trees and grass had retaken the town. Razer looked at the remnants apprehensively. It had been centuries since word of the planets fate spread through the frontier. He would like nothing more than to leave the planet and forget every setting foot back on it, but he couldn't leave without Aya. He feared her connection to the dead planet.

"Curious." Aya said.

"What?"

"Drusa's statement of technology appears to be false." Aya explained. "Sensors are not picking up any sign of technology, however they reading tunnels beneath the surface."

"There won't be. Not now. This planets been dead for centuries." Razer said. He continued walking through the street. "The tunnels were probably-ahh!"

The earth crumbled beneath his feet, sending Razer into the darkness below. The fall was not far, but enough to catch Razer by surprise. He hit the ground, grunting on impact. He looked up at the hole he'd fallen through. Aya's face appeared above him.

"Are you injured?" she called.

"No." he growled.

Aya flew down and landed beside him. "It would appear the tunnels stability was compromised over time."

"Whatever gave you that clue?" Razer asked.

Aya ignored Razer comment and inspected the area. The walls were smooth with corroded metal. Panels were missing from walls and vines and grass had sneaked into the tunnel. They began walked through the tunnel. The tunnel was fairly long, with no other access points. It appeared to be accessed from two points only, the destination and entrance.

"How long is this tunnel?" Razer asked.

"The end is approximately twenty yards ahead of us." Aya answered.

The tunnel came to an arch, leading them to a large open room. Vines hung from the walls, cover consoles and panels. The roof had caved in long ago, allowing light to flood the area. A single computer console stood against the wall. It had been covered in vines, but it had managed to survive the elements. Aya walked to the console and cleared it of vegetation. She opened one of the panels and inspected the interior components.

"Is it functional?" Razer asked.

"Unknown. The components appear to be in working condition." Aya explained, closing the panel. She placed her hand on the console controls. "Perhaps it is encrypted?"

The screen burst to life. A woman stood in front of the console. Her hair was white, reaching to her shoulders. She was a striking resemblance of Aya. The same pearl cluster formed around her neck. She was covered in dirt and scratches, visibly panicked. Behind her were hundreds more, huddled together. Sounds of thunder echoed around them, sending the people into terror filled screams. The bunker seemed to barely hold its stability.

"_We've taken shelter in the hanger, Many of us have already fallen] to their hands. We've managed to find the origin of these metallic creatures. Our best pilot and ship has already departed for their home world in hopes of retracting this order. Our hopes and prayers go to our angel. If you see this Andel, good luck my child."_

The screen went black. Razer looked to Aya. He watched as she typed on the console. The screen began another playback. This time from an earlier segment. Razer watched in astonishment and regret as he spotted the Interceptor in the hanger behind them. He quickly spotted the pilot. She was dressed in black and blue. Her white hair lay flat against her back. It was impossible to mistake Aya for anyone else. She bid the people goodbye and boarded the ship. The hanger doors opened to fire and cries as the ship took off into space. The video ended abruptly, leaving them in silence.

"It would appear the Interceptor never reached its destination." Aya stated.

Razer turned to her. She stared at the screen. Glimpses of guilt and pain danced across her face. "It wasn't your fault Aya."

"There is no data of what took place on the planet." Aya said. "Do you know, Razer?"

Razer shook his head.

"Then our presence is no longer required on this planet." Aya said. Her armor reengaged and she took flight. Razer flew right behind her, taking a lingering glance at the last stand of the people.

* * *

Hal entered the bridge to find Razer and Aya at their stations once again. They sat in silence, working. "Geeze, don't you two ever sleep?"

Neither answered him, but Aya turned toward Hal.

Hal rose from his chair. "Well, if you two have everything under control, I think I'm going to get breakfast."

"I believe Razer and I can maintain the bridge, Hal Jordan." Aya answered.

"Glad to hear it." He walked toward the door. "Be back in a few."

The moment the doors closed behind him, Aya returned to her console. Razer watched from the corner of his eye. Only hours ago she found the remains of her village, no she continued as if nothing had happened. Had her interface reduced so much of her emotions to her previous level? Was the act of abandoning her post a mere glitch in the program that had corrected itself upon their return? He didn't understand. He watched as she worked at her console…finally noticing the file she'd accessed.

"_Extinction unknown?_" he asked.

"There is no exact record of what lead to the citizen's demise. And until my memory files recall the events, it seemed to be an appropriate designation." Aya explained.

Razer snorted. "Do you honestly believe you will uncover what happened on your planet?"

"As the last survivor of my planet, I have no right to do any less." She answered. She finished typing and closed the file. "Perhaps, in time, Lunar Scion will be recolonized."

Razer turned toward the stars. Perhaps she was not as closed off from her humanity as she appeared. Aya had certainly proven herself to have a deeper connection to her emotions than he allowed himself to have. "Aya, what do you remember about the crash?"

Aya looked up from her console. "Fragments. However the Interceptor recorded the entire event." She brought up the footage. Hazy footage of Aya appeared in front of him. He watched as the ship was tossed about violently. Aya was thrown from her seat and tossed around the bridge. And every time she still reclaimed the helm. Even after painful injuries, hull failure, and the inevitable crash on Oa, she stayed at her post.

"What injuries did you sustain during the crash?" he asked.

"Fractures of six abdominal bones, four in upper appendages, three in lower appendages, minor internal bleeding, total loss of motion and feeling in lower appendages, cardiac arrest, and brain failure." She explained. "Many of my injuries were simple to heal. My spinal was repaired by a cybernetic column that travels from the base of by skull to the damaged nerves. However healing the cerebral and cardiac damage was more difficult."

"Your interface and energy plate." He said.

"Yes. Linked together with the Interceptor keeps me alive." She explained.

So much damage done. The loss of her legs, her memories, her entire previous life, and planet. All lost to her. Yet she still manages to continue, to fight on. He would never say this to anyone but himself, but there was something more than the mere plate that kept her going.

Suddenly a quick beeping sounded throughout the bridge. Razer turned. Aya typed quickly at her console. By her stern expression and quick motions, they had finally found it.

"Shard?"

Aya nodded. "Affirmative. Aya to Hal Jordan, sensors have located the Red Lantern planet."

* * *

okay i hope that made since. and if you kinda thought Razer knew more about her planet than she does...you're right. i wanted to hint that he knows more than he told her. might come up again later, but not sure yet.


	7. Reckoning

Shard drifted through the emptiness of space. The massive asteroid base drifted through a cloud of meteors, concealing themselves. The Interceptor drifted through, keeping a distance from their sensors. Inside, the crew waited anxiously for Shard's appearance.

"Kilowog, get ready." Hal said. "Should be in view right…now!"

A meteor drifted from their view, revealing the massive asteroid.

"There it is, the Red Lantern mother ship." Hal said. He stood from his chair and walked down behind Aya.

"Aya, make sure we have max resolution and magnification." Kilowog ordered. "Full spectrum scans. I wanna know everything about this rock."

Aya worked quickly. The screen magnified the back of Shard just as the docking doors opened. A green mist followed by canisters drifted from the asteroid.

"Yep. Waste dump and oh six hundred means solar time. Like clockwork." Kilowog said.

From his seat, Razer clapped slowly. "Congratulations, after weeks of stalking shard, you've unlocked the secret of when they dump their garbage. Can total victory be far behind?"

"I'm not hearing any better ideas coming out of your talk hole, Red." Kilowog reminded.

"Hold on. We're repairing the ship so we can use the ultra-warp and bring reinforcements from Oa. While we're waiting I'm gathering as much intel as I can without getting us killed or letting the Red Lanterns know we didn't die when they blew up that planet." Hal explained.

Razer stood up. "Let me tell u what Atrocitus would do. He'd come after you relentlessly. He'd keep coming until you were dead, even if it meant his own death." He turned from them. "I was a fool to join you. Soon I'll be as useless as you two. You have no chance of victory if you aren't willing to die for you cause." Without another word of look, Razer flew off the bridge.

They were fools. All of them. Hiding from Atrocitus like cowards, while believing they were safe from this pathetic distance. One false move and their presence would be revealed. They would be killed immediately. Razer landed. Unless he acted now, they were all as good as dead. He walked to the main subroutine system and accessed the ships primary systems. With a quick instructional code input, he set his plan into motion. He calmly walked onto the docking ramp, sealing the door behind him.

* * *

After his departure, Aya kept watch over Razer using the ships internal surveillance that linked to her interface. She watched as Razer opened the ramp and departed the ship. Without drawing attention to herself, Aya quickly departed the bridge an followed after Razer. Her armor quickly activated and covered her body. Her face plate dropped as she reached the ramp. Aya quickly took after Razer. He wasn't too far from the ship when Aya reached him. His attention was diverted to his ring, providing her with the moment to intercept him in flight.

"Where are you doing?" she asked.

Razer looked up. It was clear her presence was unwelcomed. "None of your business." He flew past her.

Aya moved into Razer path again. "Negative. You must have permission to leave the interceptor. Explain yourself."

"I'm not a crew member. I just quit." He replied.

"Technically you are a prisoner. Now please, return to the ship. I do not want your actions to be misunderstood by the others." Aya explained.

Razer chuckled. "Misunderstood?"

"Although many of your actions are questionable, your motives are not. I know you are not evil. You would not make such rash decision without primary reasoning." Aya explained.

Razer's eyes narrowed. "Then you don't know me at all." He pushed past her and continued flying.

"You have force me to alter Green Lanterns Hal and Kilowog. They will help me bring you back."

"No, you'll all be busy. Saving the ship." He pressed the trigger in his hand.

A massive explosion aboard the Interceptor caught Aya's attention. Smoke drifted from the vessel. She turned her attention back toward Razer, only to watch him speed off in Shard's direction. Aya turned and flew back to the ship. Alarms throughout the entire ship were transferring into her mind. She could see the alerts and process the information. She stepped back into the ship and marched to the bridge. Hal and Kilowog were still on the bridge, now trying to understand what was happening.

* * *

"I'm reading the boards right, Jordan. And where's Aya?" Kilowog demanded.

"I am here. Scanning systems." She responded, joining them on the bridge. Her face plate retracted. "Contrary to the readouts, all functions are normal to profile."

"Maybe she's right. Cycle the rocker switches for a hard reboot." Hal ordered.

Kilowog input the order. The bridge, and the remainder of the Interceptor, lost power. For a split second, the entire ship was encased in blackness. The power returned. The smoke filtered out into space, the alarms ceased, and all functions returned.

"So this was a…what?" Kilowog asked.

"A diversion set by Razer." Aya answered.

"We fell for the oldest trick in the book." Hal explained, sitting down.

"Where's out little saboteur now? I'd like to congratulate him on his success." Kilowog said, punching his fist.

"He left the ship. I do not know his exact where about, but I have a guess as to his destination." Aya explained.

"So do I." Hal said. "Shard. Aya, plot a course."

Aya nodded and took to her station.

"See! I told you he was a lost cause. And I say good riddens!" Kilowog yelled. "Who knows, maybe he was planning this the whole time?"

"If that were true, why didn't he just kill us when he had the chance?" Hal asked.

Kilowog was silent.

"Instead he took the time to create a very convincing diversion."

"Agreed. The program is nearly undetectable." Aya informed. "My subsystems are studying how it works even now."

"My bet is he went to settle his score with Atrocitus." Hal said.

"Then he should've made funeral arrangements." Kilowog replied. "Cause that's a one-way ticket."

"And he knows it." Hal said. "Which is why **we** have to stop him."

"You do realize what you're saying Jordan." Kilowog said. "Rescuing the kids no new feat; but you're talkin' about boarded a moving asteroid, full of Red Lanterns, with their own defense systems. Even if we get past all that, we still need a plan to get Razer out alive before Atrocitus kills him."

"I know it's dangerous. Probably the most dangerous thing we've done since we got out here, but we can't let Razer go through with this." Hal explained.

"Agreed." Aya said. "Since his commission as crewmember, Razer has yet to fault his duties. He is prone to rage, anger, and questions our actions continuously, but he has always been dependable."

"Like I said Aya, I got no problem goin' after the kid. But we don't have a way." Kilowog replied.

"Not yet." Hal said. "Aya, any chance you can cause that same reaction on Shard?"

"By accessing the ships subroutines, I believe I can. However, I would have to be on Shard."

"That's our distraction." Hal informed.

"And getting in?" Kilowog asked.

Hal looked out at the field.

"Oh no. No. Jordan there's no way I'm going that!" Kilowog replied.

"Aya, tracker in a group of meteors, please." Hal ordered. "Once you have them, steer us toward Shard."

* * *

Hal, Kilowog, and Aya lay tucked against a small meteor. The Interceptor dragged it and several others through space as it headed toward Shard. Aya concentrated on the ships trajectory, but she could still hear Kilowog's final complaint over Hal Jordan's plan.

"Of all your stupid ideas, Jordan, this one wins the prize!" he yelled.

The Interceptor released the tractor beam of asteroids. The ship departed, quickly retreating to safety from the defense sensors. The rocks hurtled through space toward Shard. Red bolts began firing at the asteroids. The blasts destroyed the smaller asteroids. It would be only a matter of seconds before the larger one was targeted.

"They're shooting at the asteroids, Jordan." Kilowog said.

"Get ready to move." Jordan replied. He looked around the edge of the asteroid. He watched the guns aim for them. "Now!"

The guns fired, destroying their ride. Dust and debris from the asteroid provided the perfect cover for them to slip beneath the defenses. They flew to the back of the asteroid, by the dumping bay doors. On cue the doors opened and dumped the trash from the steroid. They flew quickly and entered Shard through the bay just as the field and blast doors began to close.

"We're in." Jordan said.

"What was your first clue? The smell?" Kilowog replied. His nose curled from the stench surrounding them. "Now we just gotta find the kid."

"If Atrocitus is already aware of Razer's plan-"

"And we're almost certain he is by now." Hal said.

"Then there is no reason he would not be with Atrocitus now." Aya finished.

"So we just need to find Atrocitus." Hal replied.

"Any idea where the command deck is?" Kilowog asked.

"I believe I do." Aya said. She held up her palm and projected a diagram of Shard. "If we keep to the sewage lines, we can reach to surface and proceed up through the levels undetected." She explained.

"Where did you get a map of Shard?" Hal asked.

"Razer uploaded it approximately three point one months ago." She answered.

Hal gave Kilowog a look.

"This way." Aya said. She began leading them through the lines, out of the trash bay.

* * *

The team flew through the lines. It was a maze of darkness and trash. On numerous occasions, the team found themselves dodging falling trash through the lines. Aya was the only one who managed to avoid with ease. She led with complete certainty and trust of Razer's diagram. On more than one occasion, Kilowog commented about a trap or Razer's untrustworthiness.

Aya came to a stop and looked up at a grate. "This is or point of breach."

"Step back, Aya." Hal ordered. He gently pushed Aya from the grates light. They waited as two armored guards marched over the grate. Hal and Kilowog lifted up the grate and climbed out of the pipe. Aya followed behind them. They walked into an adjacent alley.

"Aya, do you remember the plan? You won't forget anything?" Hal asked.

"Although I too am a sentient being, I am less likely to forget than you, Green Lantern Hal." She answered.

Kilowog looked up at the small vent in the wall. "How's she gonna get in?"

Aya retracted her armor, save for her helmet and legs. "With ease." She flew up and into the vent without a problem. It was a short distance from the alley to the access room. Aya flew through the vent and emerged inside the room. Her armor reengaged before she touched down.

The access room was small, but long. A single control panel was set up at the one end of the room. Five screens were connected via cables to the single panel. Aya walked to the panel and set to work. Within seconds she uploaded the virus and prepared herself for Hal Jordan's signal. As she waited, Aya accessed the ships security feed and encrypted files. She located several files of use to them and began downloading it. She then located Hal and Kilowog within the ships church, and Razer imprisoned just a few levels above. He appeared in good health, if it were not for the restraints he wore. He was on his knees, without his ring. There was no doubt Atrocitus had ordered his death. She watched as Hl and Kilowog entered a side room. Minutes later a single soldier emerged. Aya registered the soldier as Hal. From the feed, she calculated Kilowog's mass would be too much for the armor. He distracted the clergymen, leading him from Kilowog. She was unable to hear, but she understood Hal was buying Kilowog time. To more guards entered the church and Kilowog stumbled out of the room. Hal quickly intervened and disabled Kilowog. The guards and Hal dragged Kilowog from the church. Aya followed them on the screens.

Kilowog was dragged up to the command center, where Razer was about to be executed. The doors burst open and Hal shoved Kilowog to his knees. The disruption was only temporary. Zilius Zox returned to position and readied to kill Razer. Hal retrieved an axe from the wall and took position to dispatch Kilowog.

"_Aya, now!"_

Aya initiated the virus. Immediately the vessel's alarms rang throughout the ship. She accessed the Interceptor and initiated its return course.

"_Aya we are go. Table for three!"_ Hal called.

"I have shut down Shard's automated defenses to allow the Interceptor to pass through. Estimating arrival at Docking Bay 22 in eight minutes and forty seconds." She explained.

"_Good. Meet us there."_ Hal said.

"My own arrival may be delayed." She replied. "I am currently downloading a large file."

"_Don't be late for dinner, baby."_ Hal reminded. _"Over and out."_

The file status reached eighty-two point five percent. She would not need much longer. She prepared herself for a disconnection when the door slid open behind her. She lifted her head and immediately felt a change in the atmosphere within the room. She turned toward the door and found herself face-to-face with Atrocitus. His yellow eyes burned into her. The data was at eighty-nine point four. And in the first time since her activation on the Interceptor, Aya felt the unfamiliar emotion that could only be described as fear.

"How amusing." He growled. Ninety-one point six. "They sent their toy as the diversion." Aya noted his ring beginning to glow. Ninety-seven point two. "Your last mistake cyborg." He charged Aya.

One hundred. Her face plate dropped. Aya leapt from the console and over Atrocitus. Her calculations revealed she would stand no chance against him and that it was best to retreat with the others. However she was not prepared for Atrocitus' quick assault. He fired at her as she prepared to land. Aya brought up her arms as protections. The blast threw her out of the access room and sliding across the floor. Aya quickly regained her feet and watched for Atrocitus. He launched himself out of the room.

Aya rolled from Atrocitus' assault. She rolled onto her back and used the momentum to launch herself to her feet. She flew down the halls from Atrocitus. It was her only chance of escape and survival. She could hear his rage tearing through the hall behind her. Aya dared a glance back. Atrocitus was right behind her. He fired several blasts in her direction. She managed to outmaneuver them, but she could only do so for so long.

Suddenly Atrocitus slammed into Aya. The blasts had been a distraction. Aya fell to the ground in the center of Shard. Aya rolled onto her feet and looked up. Atrocitus charged his ring and flew down toward her. He slammed his fist at Aya. Aya quickly jumped from his path. His fist slammed into the ground, creating a massive crater where Aya had stood seconds before. She could feel the closeness of his assault. Around them, buildings shook from the amount of force and energy. The ground caved in on itself beneath their feet.

Atrocitus kicked Aya. The force sent Aya slamming down to the ground. The oxygen was forced from her lungs, leaving her stunned and breathless for the first time. Atrocitus lunged at her again. His fist collided with Aya's helmet. The force ripped the protected plates from her helmet. They clattered across the floor from Aya body.

"I want to see your face as I snuff out your insignificant life." He growled.

Aya gasped and pushed herself up onto her elbows. Atrocitus grabbed her helmet and ripped it from her head. He grabbed her throat and slammed her back down against the ground. Aya struggled to breathe beneath his grasp. Atrocitus raised his fist; his ring was glowing demonically before her eyes. Aya stared up at the demonic glow of the ring. It was the last recalled sight as his fist slammed into her face.

* * *

"Aya we are go, table for three!" Hal called. He, Kilowog, and Razer leapt out through the remains of the window. They flew down toward the ground.

"_I have shut down Shard's automated defenses to allow the Interceptor to pass through. Estimating arrival at Docking Bay 22 in eight minutes and forty seconds."_ Aya explained.

"Good. Meet us there." Hal said.

"_My own arrival may be delayed."_ She replied. _"I am currently downloading a large file."_

"Don't be late for dinner, baby." Hal reminded. "Over and out."

Red bolts rained down behind them. The guards, accompanied by Zox, were right on their tale. They pulled up just before hitting the ground. The blasts collided with the ground, sending a wave of debris flying through the air. Zox attempted to separate the crew by weaving his whip between them, but no one provided a catch for him. Instead, the sped up.

A stray blast nicked Kilowog in the back. He turned and landed on a nearby roof. He looked up at the incoming guards irritably. "Okay. I've had about enough of you posers!" He constructed an array of rotating blasters on his arms and shoulders and fired. One by one the guards and Zox had succumbed to Kilowog's aim. Kilowog ceased firing with a satisfied grin. But as he looked up, his grin faltered. Another red came barreling down and slammed his fist into Kilowog. The sheer force creates a massive crater in the roof and a wave of dust flying. Kilowog groaned and looked up. the red struck again, punching Kilowog from his hole and into the wall of another building. Kilowog looked up to see the red charging headfirst into him. The red struck Kilowog with so much force, the two broke through three buildings before Kilowog managed to stop them. He grabbed the lantern by the horns and heaved him over his shoulders, but the lantern held on. He used the same maneuver to heave Kilowog onto the ground. He then grabbed Kilowog's leg and dragged him across the roof. He threw Kilowog into another building and charged headfirst once again. The lantern slammed into Kilowog's chest and let the Bolovaxian slump onto his knees on the ground. Kilowog knelt on the ground, breathing heavily. He looked up at the red lantern. Suddenly a green construct slammed into the red lantern, sending him flying back through the city. Kilowog looked over to see Hal and Razer landing beside him.

"Everything's spinning." He groaned.

Hal turned to his ring. "Aya, ETA 30 seconds. Where are you?"

Atrocitus appeared as a projection throughout the asteroid. _"Your plan didn't work, Guardian lapdog."_ He held up his arm, revealing an unconscious and severely beaten Aya. Her cybernetic spinal column was barely attached to their ports. The entire column looked like it would rip in two in any second. _"If you'd like to reclaim your toy, meet me at Battery Square."_

Razer turned to Hal. "It's a trap."

"Of course it is." Hal snapped." But we don't leave anyone behind."

"I'll the cy-" Razer quickly corrected himself. "Aya. I'll get her."

"Not alone you won't." Hal replied.

"You've for to get the sergeant to safety and prep the ship for takeoff. We won't get away from a dozen Red Lanterns with only ring power." Razer explained. "We need that ship."

"Too risky. We board the ship now and then I'll find Aya." Hal stated.

"By then it will be too late." Razer snapped. "You're always going on about having the courage not to fight. So do you have the courage to leave this to me?"

Hal looked down at Kilowog, who was still hurting bad. Razer was right and they all knew it. But that didn't mean he liked the idea of trusting Razer after everything he'd done. "I'm trusting you to bring back a member of my crew, Razer. Don't make me regret it."

Razer said nothing. Hal bent down and took Kilowog's arm around his shoulder. The two Green Lanterns began flying toward the Interceptor. Razer took flight and headed for Battery Square. His mind replayed the broadcast. Imaged of Aya's battered form flooded his mind. She should never have been on Shard, never have confronted Atrocitus. The entire crew was aware she had no defenses beyond her armor. She was a fool to believe she could defend herself against the monster.

Batter Square came into his view. The massive Red Battery lay in the center. He spotted Atrocitus walking toward the battery, holding a crippled Aya by her column. He raised her up, ready to throw her into the battery itself.

"Leave her alone!" Razer demanded.

Atrocitus turned. "You want her? Anything for you." He threw Aya toward him, ripping the column completely apart. Razer flew up and caught her before she hit the ground. She was completely limp in his arms with her head tilted back against his arm. Razer nearly feared she was dead, but he noticed her chest plate still held a green light. It was flickering, but for a moment she was still alive.

Without warning, a blast from Atrocitus launched Razer back and forced Aya from his arms. She landed several yards in front of him. He watched as her chest plate faltered, but regain itself. Atrocitus fired again. Razer quickly brought his arms up in defense. The blast sent him skidding across the ground, but he managed to hold back the blast with his own.

"I hoped you would choose wisely." Atrocitus said. "I hoped you'd be an ambassador for my legacy."

"A legacy of murder and hate?" Razer replied.

Atrocitus ripped opened the ground as Razer fired at him. He punched the barrier, sending it into four pieces, hurling at Razer. Razer managed to dodge them all, but Atrocitus took the chance to fly at him. His fist slammed into Razer's jaw, sending him staggering a few paces. His next punch sent Razer flying up into the air. Atrocitus constructed a whip and lassoed Razer. He hurled him into the walls and to the ground. The whip vanished from Razer's body. He pushed himself up off the ground and found Atrocitus charging him. He flew up quickly and fired at Atrocitus. Atrocitus easily dodged the blast and kept after Razer. Razer took off through the city, firing back at Atrocitus.

"I had such high ambitions when I created you!" Atrocitus called. His fist slammed into Razer's head, sending him hurling to the ground.

Razer projected his ring, using the energy to slow him down. He flipped over and landed on his feet. "You didn't create me! I did! If only I had listened-"

"If only you had listened to your sad little farm girl?" Atrocitus taunted. He slammed his fist into Razer. Razer quickly brought his arms up in defense. The force sent him up into the air once more and crashing at the base of Lantern stairs.

Razer groaned and pushed himself up onto her knees. Atrocitus blasted him in the back and slammed his foot on Razer's shoulder. "Do you think what she said to you, what you felt for her, matter in the least? It was I who conquered your world. Who set your warlords against each other to create destruction and chaos and hate." He picked Razer up and threw in into a wall. He grabbed his head and held him still. He raised his fist into the air, his ring glowing fiercely. "It was I who saw your potential and recruited you. And when I saw you needed only a nudge to become a truly hateful creature, then I sealed your fate. It was **I** who slaughtered your preciously Ilana."

Rage boiled inside him. The hate surged through his veins, filling him, burning him with the deepest hate he'd never felt before. Rage fumed from his skin and consumed his body whole from the inside out. His vision turned red. With a murderous cry, Razer blasted Atrocitus from him. Atrocitus flew across the square. He hit the ground and crashed into the stairs unconscious. Razer flew to the fallen murderer. Memories of Ilana fueled his rage. Her fallen body lying in the remains of their home, the begging in her voice when she asked him to stay, the last touch he felt before he left her. His ring glowed brightly, ready to end what had been started.

"Razer." Came a quiet voice. "We have to get to the Interceptor." Aya opened her eyes and turned her head toward him. Her chest plate continued to flicker. "I have vital information for Hal Jordan, but my mobility has been impeded. Will you aid me?"

Razer could see nothing but Atrocitus' death ahead. "No. Do the best you can." His ring charge strengthened. "You die now."

Aya used one of her arms to roll onto her stomach. She winced at the motion. Her legs twisted in each other, her hair fell over her face. "If we do not leave now, we will **all** die."

At this, Razer took his eyes from Atrocitus toward her. Her battered form, lying weakly on the ground, Her warning blue eyes blaring at him through long white strands. Laser fire from above caught his attention, causing him to look to the sky. The Interceptor was making its way, but it was taking on fire. He looked back down at Atrocitus body, he was beginning to regain consciousness. Stay and die, flee and live. If he killed Atrocitus, what would that solve? Nothing. Ilana would still be dead, the Red Lanterns would hold even more hatred and still wage war across the galaxy. Aya was right. As much as it killed him, as strongly as he wanted to end Atrocitus' life, they needed to go.

With a cry of anguish and frustration, Razer turned from Atrocitus and walked to Aya's body. He lifted her into his arms and fetched Atrocitus' lantern. Without a look back at Atrocitus he flew up toward the Interceptors open ramp. It closed behind them immediately. Razer carried Aya to the main deck where Kilowog was sitting on the bed.

"Jordan they're onboard, get us out of here!" he called.

"Everyone hold on!" Jordan ordered.

* * *

Far from Shard, the crew had gathered on the main deck where half of them lay injured. Kilowog was already on the road to recovery. But Aya was far from recovered. Her medical scans revealed the full extent of the damage that Atrocitus had inflicted upon her. Fractures in her ribs, wrist, and skull, cuts and dark bruises that had begun to show. The even more challenging part was the new column that needed to be constructed in order to reactivate her nerves, along with her armor. But Aya didn't complain about her injuries.

"Aya, are you alright?" Hal asked.

"Despite my appearance and scans I am fine." She answered. She used her elbow to prop herself up. "Although my repairs shall take some time. That is inconsequential."

Hal turned around toward Razer, who was standing behind him. "Your actions put us **all** in danger. Atrocitus knows we're alive now and he'll be looking for us. Our job just got infinitely harder, thanks to you."

Razer said nothing to defend himself or rebuke Jordan's accusations. There was no need to.

"Attention. I have unlocked the encryption on the files I stole from the Red Lantern mainframe." Aya explained.

The crew turned their attention to the center of the room. The computer projected the files. An ominous silence fell over the crew as they stared at the projection. Hundreds of ships appeared, all in one location. Each one primed for war and destruction, baring the Red Lantern symbol.

"Warships." Razer said. "Hundreds of them."

"Better keep your ring charged, Red." Kilowog warned.

"Looks like we all should." Hal said. "Aya, better put a rush on those repairs."

* * *

oh the drama


	8. Fear Itself

Since fleeing Shard and learning of the Red Lantern armada invasion, moral aboard the Interceptor had drastically dropped, as did the food supply. Razer had seemingly locked himself in his quarters and had no desire to emerge anytime soon. Aya's repairs were still underway. Physically she had heeled completely, but her armor and cyber-column still needed work. Hal, Kilowog, and Aya were on the main deck. Aya was seated in one of the chairs, using its built in levitation to move around the ship.

"Green Lanterns Hal and Kilowog, these are the last of your emergency provisions." Aya said as she lifted her own nutrition packet. "A constant need for food seems to be a drawback of organic life forms."

"Tell me about it." Hal said, picking up his canister. "You don't have to eat grilled cheese sandwich in a can." He opened the canister and gave it a tap. A sandwich fell out of the can flopped onto his tray. Hal looked up at Kilowog unappeased by his meal. "What'd you get?"

"Glazed mungtore." Kilowog answered. He picked up his canister and began opening it.

"Glazed! Hey, I'll eat anything glazed. Doughnuts, cookies, ham."

Hal's rambled stopped when a massive insect plopped onto Kilowog's tray. Kilowog pulled off one of the legs and began knowing on it. He pushed the tray toward Hal. "Help yourself."

"Tempting, nut I'll stick with this." Hal answered, picking up his floppy sandwich.

"What is cheese, exactly?" Kilowog asked.

"It is curdled lacteal milk for a female bovine species on Earth." Aya explained quickly.

Kilowog seemed absolutely disgusted with the idea. "Form now one, how about you eat that in a closet or something?"

"Would you rather have what Aya's got?" Hal asked. "Pure nutrition, but no flavor whatsoever."

"I have identified a nearby class G planet in our current system, that might be a source of food supplies." Aya informed.

"Nice work Aya." Kilowog said. "A Green Lantern cannot live on mungtore alone."

"How long till we land?" Hal asked.

"Approximately twenty-one point four minutes." Aya answered.

"Nice. How about your repairs?"

"My armor is eighty-six point seven percent completed, however I have run into complications with my column. I did not account for complete reconstruction." Aya explained.

"Well, you'll have plenty of time while we're on the planet. And I'm sure you could put Razer to work. Someone needs to pull that kid out of his room." Hal replied.

"I will take that under advisement Hal Jordan." Aya said. Her chair maneuvered onto the bridge, leaving the two Green Lanterns to continue eating.

Hal looked across the table to Kilowog. "Somehow I doubt she'll listen to me."

"Would you?" Kilowog asked.

"Hey!"

* * *

The Interceptor lowered to the planet's surface, but did not land. It merely orbited the surface, allowing Kilowog and Hal to depart. Razer watched their departure from the bridge. He had slipped from his quarters without being seen while they prepared to depart. He needed space from his quarters. And with the green Lanterns departure, he would finally have peace with his thoughts. He looked down at his failing ring. He'd turned against Atrocitus, turned against what the murderer stood for, but the ring had stayed with him. Why?

"Razer," Aya called, breaking him from his thoughts. She had broken him from many thoughts and actions since his commission. Talked him out of killing Atrocitus during his chance. Possibly his only chance. "it is good to see you venture from your quarters. Have you recharged your ring?"

"What business is that of yours?" he asked. He looked over his shoulder at her. It was the first time he'd seen her since departing the asteroid belt. Her long white hair was braided tightly and tossed over her left shoulder. Her bruises and cuts had healed, along with her bones. Her only shortcoming was the lack of armor and mobility.

"I am curious about the process and how it differs from the Green Lanterns." She explained.

Razer stood from his chair. "Leave me alone." He walked off the bridge, leaving her alone on the bridge. He stormed down the hall to his quarters. His eyes immediately fell to the lantern on the desk. What could she possibly learn from his charge method? Only that his oath was the vilest set of words strung together in all the galaxy.

Razer sighed and sat down at the desk. His ring was failing, and with an imminent threat of the Red Lanterns he needed to be ready for a fight. Even if it means the oath. He sighed and lifted his ring to the lantern. "With blood and rage of crimson red, we fill men's souls with darkest dread."

Suddenly his doors opened.

Razer threw himself over the lantern and looked to the door. Aya was sitting at the door, entering his room. "What are you doing here? I told you to leave me alone."

"I was repairing my column when your vital signs became abnormally high." Aya answered.

Razer sighed. "You don't…you don't understand how hard this is. I've turned form Atrocitus' cult of hate. But the ring stayed with me, which means the rage in my heart remains. And so I must use the Red Lantern oath to recharge it."

"I have observed how the ring affects your emotional state." Aya said. "What is the rest of this oath?"

"And twist your minds to pain and hate, we'll burn you all, that is your fate." Razer finished.

"Interesting." Was all Aya said.

Razer snapped and stood toward her. "Interesting? It's vile. And I'm forced to say it again and again!"

"Razer, I did not intend-"

"Get out!" he yelled.

Without another word, Aya turned and left his room. Before the doors closed he caught her take one last look at him. He nearly believed she looked…scared or troubled for him. He turned from the door and glared at the lantern once more.

* * *

Aya stared at Razer's sealed door for a nanosecond. She had not meant to make him angry. She was merely observing and gathering further information. She turned and maneuvered herself back to the main deck. She looked at her column, lying on one of the biobeds. Aya lifted up her arm and entered a series of commands into her band. Her competed bots rose from the floor and crawled up onto the bed. They began working on the modifications. Aya turned her attention to more pressing issues. She entered Razer's oath into the computer and analyzed the pattern.

Razer's detest for the oath was well earned. Aya could not understand how any sentient being could enjoy repeating the oath once, let alone to charge their rings. Perhaps there was another way to aid Razer? The computer analyzed the rhythm and meter of the oath. Aya initiated a search sequence to match the criteria.

"_Interceptor this is Jordan. Aya, you there?"_ Hal called.

Aya activated the comm system. "Affirmative Green Lantern Jordan, have you found a food source?"

"_We did. Lock onto my coordinates and meet us for pick up."_ Hal answered.

Aya moved to the bridge and input the coordinates into the helm. The ship began flying to the location. Aya returned to the deck and continued with her search. She already and found a suitable phrase for the first line and the second was nearly completed. She felt the ship steady at the coordinates. She moved to the landing deck and opened the ramp. Hal flew up carrying several baskets of vegetation rom the planet.

"Honey I'm home." Hal called. "And we brought back dinner."

Aya picked up one of the sugar vines and analyzed it. "I believe an acceptable meal can be created with supplies onboard."

"That's good to hear. How'd the repairs go?" Hal asked.

"They are on schedule." Aya answered.

"Anything exciting happen while we were away?"

"Negative."

"Razer come out of his cave?"

"For approximately two point nine minutes." She answered.

"Well that's progress." Kilowog said.

"I'll say. I'll take the helm Aya." Hal called.

Aya nodded and returned to her consoles. She inspected her results and was quite pleased with them. Her next test would be to show Razer. She assembled her forearm band and maneuvered her chair down to the crew quarters. She entered Razer's room quickly. He was still sitting at the desk, staring at the lantern. "Have you finished your recharging ritual?"

"No." he mumbled.

"I have something that might help." She offered. Razer turned toward her. "I ran a detailed analysis of the rhythm and meter of your Red Lantern oath, and have created an alternative that should also be effective." She raised her arm and projected her results onto the wall.

Razer held his ring to the lantern and began reading the secondary oath. "The power of the crimson red, can lead your soul away from dread. And heal the deepest wounds of hate. Let no one else decide your fate."

"I detect no change in your metabolic rate." She said, lowering her hand. "Have you recharged?"

"Yes. Thank you, Aya. Your concern is…appreciated." He said. He caught a glimpse of a smile as she turned and left his quarters. Razer turned back toward the lantern. He could not deny the gratitude he felt for Aya for her efforts. He didn't have the heart to tell her it was all in vain. He raised his hand back to the lantern. "I wish it were that easy. With blood and rage of crimson red, we fill men's souls with darkest dread. And twist your minds to pain and hate. We'll burn you all; that is your fate."

* * *

short yes...but still worth the work. hopefully the next chapter will make up for this. whenever i finish it.


End file.
